


One Way Or Another (Larry Stylinson)

by LarryHazMyHeart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHazMyHeart/pseuds/LarryHazMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was never fond of Harry Styles; Captain of the basketball team, and he most defiantly didn't plan to fall for him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Louis was always known as the outcast in high school. He didn't have any friends. Really only one. Niall Horan. After being friends for six years Louis began to develop feelings for Niall that he knew he shouldn't have. Niall was straight as a board. Of course he would understand Louis and he would never ever betray him for something so foolish. Louis was the luckiest guy to have a best friend as special as Niall. Niall had been the only person besides Louis' mom who had supported him in his time in coming out. It had been the previous year when he had confessed how he really feels. Ever since last year he had been bullied constantly day in day out, by no other than Harry Styles; captain of the basketball team. Every girl wanted him, maybe even some guys as well. Louis did not understand what everyone see's in the captain, quite frankly he doesn't think he ever will understand. He was cocky, rude, and more selfish than anyone Louis had ever met, There was one thing Louis knew for sure. He hated Harry Styles.

(Niall POV)

My name is Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson is my best mate. We have been good friends for six years now. I met Louis at music camp, since then we have gotten on extremely well. We have been through a lot together. Louis came out to me a year ago. That was a very hard time for him. He had lost a lot of his friends but not me. Never. I respect Louis in every way possible, and never would I betray him. I have stood by him this whole time, and I will until the day I die. Louis had confessed to me that he has feelings for me. Hearing this shocked me, but it changes nothing between us. I love Louis, I really do, but I love him as a brother, as a best friend, because that's what he is. I do hope though that he has gotten over his feelings for me. Louis know I have a girlfriend, he told me how perfect we are for each other. I love her so much it hurts. She is perfect, of course she has her flaws, but that's what makes her her and I wouldn't have it any other way. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever lied my eyes on. She has gorgeous blond locks, and a beautiful smile. Every time I see her it brightens my day. She is my princess and I her prince. I have finally found her. She's my breath, my heart, and my world. Or so I thought.

Chapter 1 (Louis POV)  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears. To be honest the weekend went by extremely fast for my liking , and I really do not want to face that hell hole of a place people call school. I dread it. Literally. I open my eyes slowly letting the morning light fill them. I stretch getting out of bed heading down the stairs to get my morning breakfast. My moms specialty; eggs on toast. The smell fills the house, the wonderful aroma fills my nostrils as I approach the bottom of the banister. "Good morning Honey." My mom whispers in my ear placing a light feathery kiss to my cheek, coffee mug snug in her palm. I eat up my breakfast then go back up to my room to get dressed into my casual red trousers, striped blue and white v-neck, and of course my favorite pair of navy blue TOMS. I head out the front door making my way to school which is not too far from my own house. When moving here quite some years ago from Doncaster I found it a quite difficult thing for me, leaving my 4 sisters behind me, and adjusting to the new change. I have now learned to love it here where I live in my cozy little neighborhood. Lost in my thoughts I am suddenly pulled out of them as quick as you can blink. "Hey faggot! where's your little homo boyfriend?" Harry calls from his shiny red convertible which is now slowly following right by my side as I am walking up the street. My eyes stay glued to the ground, kicking the gravel beneath my feet. "What do you want Styles?" I ask keeping my voice to a hush. "And Niall isn't my boyfriend either." I state. Still not making any eye contact with him. "You only wish he was don't you you fag" Hearing this sets me off a little. Not saying anything I let out a hushed sigh, knowing no matter what I say would make a difference anyways. I look up to hearing the sound of his tires squeal off the pavement, just as the water from the nearby puddle soaks me head from toe. "See you at school pretty boy!" Harry snickers, turning the corner ahead. Damn it Styles. Yet again you find another way to ruin my life just a little bit more. I trudge down the street making my way to school. Keeping clear of my surroundings I slowly make my way to my locker wondering where Niall could be. Turning the corner I feel someone near me I sigh heavily assuming it would be no other than Harry. When I feel the familiar angelic touch to my shoulder, breathing in his magnificent scent my breath hitches turning around face to face with Niall. God he's perfect. Sometimes I think he's too damn perfect. What am I thinking? Niall is my best friend who in fact has a beautiful girlfriend and oh yeah how could I forget; he's straight. "Hey Nialler" I say calmly. "Where's Cierra?" I question. "Hey mate!" He smiles, pearly whites showing. "She actually can't make it today" I can see the difference in his eyes, the sparkle fading. He loves her, he really does. "Hey mate it's okay, you'll see her soon." I say reassuringly. "Yeah I guess you're right" Niall says. A small smirk spreading on his soft looking lips. Niall is my rock. I am truly grateful for having someone so special in my life. I don't know where I would be without him. "Lets get to class." He gestures, linking his arm with my own, butterflies filling my stomach. "Not so fast" a too familiar voice says. I voice I wish would leave me alone for good. "Going somewhere with your boyfriend are we?" I turn around. "Harry, he isn't my boyfr-" I am instantly cut off, a sharp pain filling my stomach and face. My vision becomes blurred and next thing I know I am thrown harshly to the ground head hitting a locker near by. "Louis!" fear in Niall's voice. The last thing I hear is a snicker coming from Harry who is standing in a group of his friends. "Stay out of my way faggo-" I hear him clear his throat. "Tomlinson" He finishes saying. Walking away with the rest of the basketball team who watched everything happen. The whole team.

(Harry POV)  
"Stay out of my way faggo-" I clear my throat not finishing what I was about to say. "Tomlisnon" I now finish my sentence forcing out a laugh. I couldn't resist leaving him alone. Him with his jeans fitting so perfectly. I shake my head clearing out those terrible thoughts and turn walking away with the rest of MY team. "Ahh" I say with a slight huff to my voice. "Being popular is nice." My friends laugh with me. I turn my head daring to look back to a crumpled up Louis who is now cradled in Niall's arms. I brush it off like it's nothing, heading off to first class.


	2. 2

Friday afternoon

(Louis POV)  
The week was the usual school, work, school, struggles with Harry. Nothing new. I couldn't be more happy that today was once again Friday. The weekend. I walked into the guys change room hot, and sweaty from my previous gym class. I love gym to be honest. Surprising coming from an outsider like me. It makes me feel happy, and in a way free. Luckily there weren't too many people in the locker room which was good news. Just enough time to get showered and go home before the basketball team come in after last block's practice. I step out of the shower my feet touching the cool tile floor. I dry myself off feeling 100% refreshed. Patting myself dry, slipping into my comfy sweats. I style my hair, into my usual quiff hearing chatter just outside the locker room. I try to hurry turning around swiftly locking eyes with no other than Harry Styles himself. My ocean blue eyes locked with his beautifully magnificent green ones seeing something unusual in them. Kindness? no it couldn't be. I reached down grabbing for my shirt, telling myself to just ignore him, and turned around to be faced with the regular expression of Harry Styles. The way his curls framed his face caught me off guard, maybe staring a bit too long. For a moment he almost looked beautiful. Wait.. beautiful? where did that even come from? I look up meeting eyes with him once again quickly breaking the contact to hurry and grab my things. The moment almost seemed special in a way until he opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly I become more uncomfortable looking down at my pathetic shirtless body, completely forgetting I still had no top on. His shirtless figure stood too close, broad shoulders hovering over me. The locker room all of a sudden is dead silent. "What do you think you're doing in here you pansy? Did you think you were going to get a show?" His words stung like needles but I held myself together once more. I was defiantly not in the mood for Harry's bullshit today. "Are you deaf? Do you have nothing to say to me?" He asks words sharp. "Harry, not today" was all I could say. The next thing I feel is his strong hold, hands on my shoulders pushing me into the locker. I stand there not reacting to his previous actions. "Shove him harder" I hear from a nearby onlooker. "Yeah kick his ass Harry" I hear come from another boy. Harry now comes impossibly closer his breath now hot on my face. " I bet the only reason you're in here is to get a good look at all of us. Hell maybe you think I'm hot shit, it wouldn't surprise me, who doesn't?" I sigh loudly turning farther on my heel to leave. Harry shoves me with all his might against a locker. "What the hell is wrong with you faggot? are you a mute!?" Never in my life had I been a fighter. It had never even crossed my mind but I had taken so much oh his shit lately that I couldn't handle it anymore. I took all of my willpower, adrenaline washing over my body as I flipped us around me now in his previous position shoving him as hard as I could punching him right in the nose. I turned on my heel walking straight out of the locker room hearing some people even cheer my name as I left.

Harry POV

Did that really just happen? did Harry Styles literally just get his ass kicked by no other than Louis Tomlinson? my worst enemy; or so I thought. My team and I had walked into the change rooms after practice. For some reason my heart practically stopped. Not for the life of me did I expect for Louis to be in there. I caught myself practically staring at his beautiful half naked figure. What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be thinking these things about another guy, let alone Louis Tomlinson. I couldn't take it anymore something had to be done and done fast. If it didn't my team mates would for sure start to wonder. As I hovered over Louis I was becoming angry with myself. What is going on? Am I having mixed emotions? "What the hell is wrong with you faggot? are you a mute!?" I honestly didn't mean for my words to slip out so harshly. Sure I meant to embarrass him in front of my team, but not this bad. The look in his eyes was almost painful to see and before I knew it he had flipped us around him now staring me down. Did I possibly feel intimidated by him? Everything had happened so fast in so little time before I knew it I was left with a bloody nose and my whole team there staring. I really don't know what has been happening with me lately, all I know is I need to start figuring my shit out.

NIALL POV 

I heard about the incident that happened between Harry and Louis today today. Quite frankly I couldn't be more proud of Lou. There's a party going on at my buddy Zayn's tomorrow night I think Lou and him will get along really well. I just need to convince Louis to go. I decided to send him a text to see what his thoughts are on the party.

To: Louis  
Party 2mrw nite yah?  
From: Nialler.x


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

I had received a text from Niall around 7:30 on Friday night. I am not usually the party type but I guess this time I just felt up to it. Hey who knows maybe Harry will be there. Not that I care. Did I? No of course I didn't. Maybe Harry will finally leave me alone now that I showed him I can fight back just as hard if I tried. Maybe he'll learn a lesson. I guess we'll have to wait and find out.

Because Niall has his license and I don't he offered to give me a lift to the party which I gladly excepted considering I had never been there before anyways. I was absolutely gobsmacked when we arrived. Only having been to a few parties before, never have they been like this. There were people everywhere. I mean everywhere. They were outside, inside, on the lawn, you name it. I could barely hear my own thoughts over the blaring music ringing loudly in my ears. By about 12:00 a.m I had ingested more alcohol then I thought was possible. I had met Niall's friend Zayn and had a rather nice chat with him for a while. He really was a cool guy. We discussed music and movies and even our favorite interests/hobbies. By this point I think I had only seen Niall about 2 times, but to be honest I didn't mind. I was having the time of my life! I learned a few different types of drinking games and it turns out that I am the king at BeerPong! I'm not too sure what time it was when one boy in the corner caught my eye. Normally I would never of dared to approached him but with all the alcohol in my system I could barely control myself. I felt so proud when I walked right up to him and introduced myself. Just like that! "Hi! I'm Louis!" I exclaimed, words not fully in tact. I wondered if I had made a mistake in introducing myself until he finally responded with with a big grin on his face. I got to know his name was Liam. A very intelligent lad who had clearly had a fair amount himself. We seemed to hit it off almost instantly. Somewhere down the line later we had heard an announcement from the kitchen that a new drinking competition was about to begin. As we passed through the crowds I had sworn I caught a glimpse of Harry somewhere in beyond the people, but who could really be sure. What did I care anyways? That's right. I didn't. I had made a fantastic new mate who was going to make one hell of a drinking partner. We were going to be champions!!

Just as I was about to be crowned Tequila King there was an explosion of fear and someone screaming "COPS!" I was so out if it I had barely an idea of what was even going on. My legs were like jelly beneath me. Somehow I had managed to stumble out the back door seeing Liam heading in the complete opposite direction. I didn't have time to help out my newly found mate so I made a run for it while I could. Adrenaline was running through my veins so fast like a feeling I couldn't describe. I was having trouble finding which way to go, seeing people scatter in all different directions. My heart now racing faster than I knew it even could. I fumbled through the extremely dark unknown yard not knowing my way. The police were now inside quickly approaching the back door. Before I new what was happening a strong hand had hold of my forearm. Not knowing or frankly caring I listened to the voice instructing me to run. I could barely keep up to the figure in front of me when suddenly I was carefully brought down to the ground. "Louis" I heard the familiar voice, barely a whisper. "I know this is going to be difficult to understand with the state you are in but you are going to have to trust and listen to me okay?" There was so much going on all at once that all I could do was nod. "Now we need to stay as quiet as we can or things can and will go terribly wrong, and we don't want that. Alright?" I couldn't answer. There was too much going on for me to even process it all. My breathing had mainly calmed by now, a few minutes or so later. All of a sudden I feel a strong warm arm wrap around my upper body. Instantly I felt warm, and most of all safe. I turned my face to the unknown figure beside me, arm still embracing my fragile body. Soon everything had become clear; The hair, the eyes, the strong embrace.. I was in a bush with Harry. Harry Fucking Styles. Of all people he was my savior. Not Liam, not Zayn, not even Niall. But Harry. Harry Edward Styles. How did I even know that was his middle name..? "Harry" I let slip out of my mouth something just above a whisper. "Yes" was all he responded back. He seemed so awfully close to me yet I wasn't finding a problem with it. The situation now had been so different then the one held yesterday in the locker room. There I felt scared, small, intimidated. Here none of those things even came close to crossing my mind. What the fuck is going on? I could just see the outline of his face slowly lean in, and perhaps I leaned in too? At this moment I really didn't know. It was silent for a minute when the next thing I feel was something on my lips. Something soft, and warm and yet so sweet. The touch was as light as a feather on my lips. My body felt almost numb, like I was floating on air. I slowly pull away after a moment, although not really wanting to. This is the second that everything snaps back to almost normal when I realize what had just happened. I had kissed Harry Styles. Or had he kissed me? Wasn't he supposed to be my biggest enemy? Wasn't I supposed to hate him? Yet here I was a moment ago with my lips pressed to his. I feel Harry fidget beside me, with an awkward cough following. It was only then did I realize he had still had his warm embrace wrapped around me. Yet the weird thing was, is that I still didn't seem to mind. His touch feeling almost natural. The next thing I knew Harry was up sanding on his feet, words flowing out of his mouth. "You're lucky I saved your ass Tomlinson" there was a short pause. "And don't you bloody dare say a word." It seemed like something in him had clicked and he had realized what had happened moments ago between the 2 of us. His words were sharp and hit me like a tonne of bricks. My chest now feeling tight, desperate for air. In that next minute I was up on my 2 feet standing in front of Harry and I wasn't scared anymore. Something had took over me, the alcohol maybe? I blurted out the words right to him. "What is your problem with me!? Why do you hate me!?" My voice was fragile and weak. Before I knew what was happening I had felt warm liquid on my cheek, the single tear escaping the corner of my eye. That was when it happened. Harry lifted his hand ever so gently to my cheek and wiped away the single tear. He spoke calm and soft; Delicately. "I'm not sure Lou. Maybe that's just it. Maybe I don't." Just like that he was gone. Out of sight. Leaving me alone in the cold dark night.  
One thought stuck with me in my mind.  
He had called me Lou. Even worse? I may have liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV

To my surprise the morning after I woke up stretching sitting up in my bed feeling fine. Just then I had remembered last night. The thoughts all racing back to me at once . The party, the people, the lights the noise, Liam, the cops and oh yeah the kiss. With Harry. His words constantly replaying over and over in my mind. "I'm not sure Lou maybe that's just it, maybe I don't" But before I knew it he was leaving me yet again confused. I hate Harry. He was supposed to be my worst enemy. He was supposed to hate me as well. Yet to me it didn't quite feel like that anymore. Something had changed. What had his words meant? Were things going to be different between the 2 of us for now on? Or am I over thinking this? Yeah. That's probably it. He was so drunk he probably doesn't even remember.

I had fallen back asleep for about 20 minutes or so when I was awakened to the sound of my phone ringing. Who the heck would be calling me? Not having caller ID I pick up the phone to answer it just in time. "Hello" I ask almost as a serious question. "Hey!" the voice replied back. That's when it clicked; but why did I have his number? "Hey Liam" I say smoothly into the phone. I hear him chuckle lightly. "After last night I had expected you to not even remember me" "Nonsense!" I say back, smile spreading on my lips. I like Liam. He's a nice lad. As far as I know I gladly enjoyed his company last night as well. All I can do is laugh. "Of course I remember" Liam is quiet for a moment. "That's great" I hear him say into the phone. "So the reason I am calling Louis is just to simply apologize for what I did last night. I mean c'mon what kind of person ditches their new mate when the cops raid the party?" Haha I thought to myself not even offended the slightest. "Anyways Louis I just wondered that maybe if you're free this afternoon or something we could chill. Maybe get a coffee or something?" hint of question to his voice. "You're a cool guy Louis" he says before I even have the chance to respond. " I think me and you will be very good mates" He finishes saying. With a smile spreading on my lips once more . "Sure!" I exclaim. "That sounds great actually" I tell him. "Where and when?" I ask. "Lets say in about an hour at the local cafe?" "An hour at the local cafe sounds mighty fine to me mate" I say smiling. "Alright, I will see you then." I hear him say as he hangs up the phone. Weird how things change so fast I think to myself. One minute having nobody and the next having friends. Me Louis Tomlinson with real friends. The Harry situation on the other hand was something I still needed to figure out; and figure out soon.

The time I arrive to to the cafe it had just started to drizzle outside. Though I don't have a car or license, I do have my bike. I park my bike outside, and shake out my now damp hair before opening the cafe shop door. I spot Liam sitting at a round cozy table at the far right corner of the shop, a warm smile on his face. I sit down at the table after ordering my large Frappe with whipped cream. Liam and I are are seated chatting amongst ourselves and laughing up a storm, almost spilling my drink a few times, for about an hour and a half. Liam had somewhere to go to meet up with his girlfriend, whose name I learned is Brooklyn. A lovely name. We kindly say goodbye telling each other we would be sure to keep in touch and that we have to hang out again sometime soon. Maybe over spring break which was only a week away.

I was about half way home after stopping for a quick bite to eat when something bad happens. One minute I am riding my bike home in the pouring rain, soaking wet as it is. The next minute I am thrown harshly off of my bike onto the cold hard cement sidewalk. Now was defiantly not a fine time to have the tire on my bike pop. I give a heavy sigh thinking about how my day went from great, to absolute shit in the matter of a minute. Not being able to do anymore I sigh frustrated picking up my bike off the ground and begin my walk home in the now complete pouring rain. Cars are passing while I continue getting drenched. It now seems to be raining even harder. Was that even possible? I can hear a car coming up the road, not thinking anything of it. But something about it made my head pop up as I watched the car slowly pass down the road. It's not a minute later that I see the break lights of the car come on. Yup. Just my luck. It happens to be a convertible. A red convertible. The car is now backing up. " Oh great, now what?" I mumble to myself. Before I knew it my heart began to race. But why? The car is now right by my side and the window is slowly winding down, only to reveal no other than Mr. Harry himself. "Louis!" I hear him call from the driver seat. I don't bother looking up at him. What did he want from me? "Louis" He calls again, this time making eye contact with his beautiful green eyes. "What do you want!?" I hiss, already pissed off enough as it is. I really don't need this right now. I stop walking then turning my body to him waiting for an answer. He then looks up at me with that cheeky grin I have seen many times before; but this time it's somehow.. different.  
"C'mon" he says. "Hop in and I'll give you a ride" HA. I'm not supposed to ride with strangers. I chuckle to myself. But was he? was Harry a stranger? " No thanks" I reply with my guard up. My thoughts are running wild. Why would he want to help me? "C'mon Lou" I hear him almost whisper. There it was again. He called me Lou. The only other person that calls me that is Niall.. I don't want to admit that I had wanted Harry to give me a ride. I sigh looking at him once more. "C'mon Lou- Louis" I hear him finish. "Get in the car. Stop being a stubborn arse." I couldn't do it anymore. I let my shoulders slump, turning and walking over to the door of Harry's convertible. I really couldn't understand why Harry was doing this. Harry pops the trunk allowing me to put my broken bike in the back of the car. To my surprise he got out of the car to help. He is now at my side as I watch him pick up the bike effortlessly. His tan arms showing his strong muscle. Have my thoughts on Harry changed? I'm sure no one thinks these things about the person they hate most. Did Harry really care?

At the same time we both reach up to close the trunk, his soft warm skin lightly touching mine. It sent a shock through my whole body, once again feeling like I am floating on air. I quickly pull my hand away hearing Harry mumble a quick "Sorry" It was quite in the car the light music playing in the background, then the car comes to a halt. I reach to open my door when I feel the now familiar warm touch of Harry's fingers to my bicep. "Wait" Harry says. I do wait, but am careful to not make any eye contact with the boy. Harry begins to talk but I suddenly cut him off. "Look Harry" I say sternly. "What is it with you?' I ask. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" It's only then I realize he hasn't taken his fingers off of my arm. I hesitantly pull my arm away,not too hard, though I'm not sure I really wanted to; but I knew I had too. "You hate me" I let out, something between a sigh and a weep; grabbing the door handle. That's when he says it. When I hear him say "I'm not sure it's you I hate Louis. Maybe this whole time I have hated myself." His words leave me absolutely stunned, almost out of breath. I give him one last glance before I step out of the car onto the pavement, retrieving my bike from the back.

Something is defiantly different with Harry and I now.  
And I need to figure it out.

"Thanks for the lift" I mumble. His words still running throughout my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV

I was coming down the road from the local grocery shop when I had seen a figure walking with his bike in the complete pouring rain. I wasn't sure if directly stopping would startle him or not so I decided to keep driving then discretely back up making it look as if I hadn't seen him when in fact I had. Seeing Louis walk down the street with a bike that obviously did not work was in a way painful for me to watch after the things I have done to him and the way I have treated him. I couldn't for the life of me drive by and not stop to give him a ride. Though I'm not sure he would really want a ride from the one person he hates. I have learned the way I have acted to him was in no way his fault. It was not right of me to be picking on him because of his sexuality when in fact I wasn't sure of my own sexuality myself. I knew by this time, being attracted to guys that I was defiantly not straight. I am the captain of the basketball team though, how could people ever look at me the same if I admitted my real feelings? I realize now it was never once Louis I hated. It had always been myself right from the start and in no way was it acceptable to take out my emotions and feelings on Louis, or anyone for that matter. I needed to find a way to make it up to him, to show him that I'm not the terrible person he thinks I am. I need to be able to prove that to him. Why did I feel the need to prove it to him, is the thing I don't understand.

Things had always been different with Louis. Whenever I saw him something in me would happen, something I've never felt with anyone before. The thing was though that I could never admit that; especially not to my team mates. What would they think of me if they knew? So the only way possible for me to feel better about myself was to take it out on Louis; though I never wanted to to begin with. I think in a way something has always attracted me to the boy but I never really knew why. Was it his beautiful ocean blue eyes, or the way his lovely brown feathery hair fell across his forehead? Or maybe it was the way he was always so confident about himself, not caring what others think. I almost in a way envy him for it. Were my thoughts for Louis changing ? Did I possibly feel something more for him? Would I ever be able to confess those feelings if I did?

I knew for a fact that the second I rolled down the window that Louis would argue, put up a fight with me. Honestly I don't blame him, not one bit. I also knew that I wasn't going to stop telling him to get into the car until he accepted and gave in. When Louis finally accepted and turned to walk to the car there was no way I could sit there and not help him with putting his bike into the back. I got out to help him, and honestly seeing the look on his face I could tell he was in fact surprised that I came to help him. I lifted the bike not thinking anything of it and put it into the back. I looked over to Louis to see him possibly looking at my arms? He wouldn't be looking would he? Had my work outs at the gym payed off? With the wild thoughts running through my mind I quickly lifted my hand to close the trunk of the car just as Louis did the same. The touch was instant, almost sensational. The feel of his skin against mine was something I would have never imagined. Butterflies were instantly filling my stomach making me feel somewhat dizzy and lightheaded. Feeling a tad bit of awkwardness I politely mumbled a "sorry" soon wondering if he had even heard me say it.

The car ride was quiet the music halfway on yet all at the same time it was not at all an uncomfortable quiet it felt natural having Louis sat beside me in the car though we have never experienced that before. We pulled up to his house and I was quick to notice how fast he was to make his way out of the car. The ride wasn't all that bad, was it? I hadn't thought so. Something in me didn't want him to leave, the ride seemed all to short, not nearly long enough. Without even thinking I reached out to him, my fingertips placed lightly on his bicep. This is all so so so wrong, yet maybe it wasn't. I go to speak to Louis not quite too sure of what I was going to say, just something to break the silence. Maybe I was possibly going to see what he was up to on Spring break? though I think he would want nothing to do with me. Would he? he hated me, right? With everything feeling like it was moving in slow motion I opened my mouth to speak. "Wait" was all I could say before being abruptly cut off by Louis' words. I could clearly see Louis not making eye contact with me. He must really hate me, who wouldn't with the way he has been treated. "Look Harry" his words stern. "What is it with you? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" His words were sharp, clear to make the point that this behavior of mine was not normal. It was obvious that he could not see that I am trying to make a difference; trying to make a change. It was then that we both must have realized that my fingers were still lightly pressed to his bicep. Louis was hesitant for a moment and then careful to remove his arm from my light grip. "You hate me" I hear him sigh, hand on the door handle but not opening it just yet. Yeah, he clearly doesn't know that I don't hate him. I mean I don't think I hate him, right? How could anyone hate something so.. *Sigh* nevermind. The words are flowing out of my mouth me not even realizing I was saying them. "I'm not sure it's you I hate Louis. Maybe this whole time I have hated myself " and that was the complete honest truth. I can see his eyes change, widening at the slightest. Perhaps shock was the look in his eyes. He must be feeling terrible, not knowing what I even think of him. He must be way more than confused with me, and the way I'm acting. Without him even replying he grips the handle now opening the door. "Thanks for the lift" I hear him barely mumble. And that was it. He went up the stairs to the house closing the door behind him.

This is defiantly not going the way I planned, though I'm not exactly sure how I planned for it to go, but it defiantly was not like this.

I need to find a way to let him know; to show him I care.

Harry Styles actually cares.

And this time it was about a boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

I would of half expected school on Monday morning to be awkward with the previous events of the weekend. Without Harry anywhere in sight I found myself wondering where he could be; but why? Usually I see him sometime throughout the school day. 3rd block was coming up and I had not seen him once. I hadn't even seen him sitting at his original spot at the jock table. Weird.. I thought.

I was walking down the almost empty hallway to last block (still not having seen Harry all day) when something on the floor had caught my eye. I walked over to see what it was when I found it was a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded the paper seeing the words perfectly spaced out on the page:

 

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

 

The words on the page leave me blank, continually staring, reading the words over and over. This is a piece of art, the words are absolutely beautiful. Whoever wrote this is truly blessed to be such an amazing song writer. Who's could it be? I stuff the piece of paper into my bag, checking to make sure no one else was around.

Throughout the day the words from the paper to continue playing through my mind, over and over wishing I knew the tune that went along with the beautiful words.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

I head off to last block just wanting for the day to be over. I guess school isn't all that bad, but the idea of being here kills me. It is literally so draining to come here 5 days of the week, and then bring home work every night. A break once in a while would be nice. Then. That's when it hits me. Spring break is only 4 days away and I couldn't be more happy.

 

Harry POV

I pace back and forth throughout my bedroom scratching the back of my neck. The whole day I have been searching up and down all over the house looking for that piece of paper. To me it is more than a piece of paper; it's a part of me. I had spent the previous 2 months writing, and constantly thinking of a tune for my song. I've never really been a great writer, though I had hoped to be one. One day. This is the one time I have felt confident and happy with my piece of writing and of course I just HAD to bring it to school with me the previous week, and now it's absolutely nowhere to be found. Great. Just perfect. I'm not too sure where the lyrics had come from. One day they had came to my mind so effortlessly, wishing it could be like that more often. I feel that the the words of the song somehow strongly connect with me; and maybe one day I will be able to share them with someone special.

 

Tuesday morning

I wake up stretching, and rubbing my eyes clear of the leftover sleep. I really don't feel like going to school but I know I have to because I did not end up going the previous day. I wondered if anyone even noticed I was gone. The thing about being captain of the basketball team is that you're the "Big man" at school but see what people don't really know is that outside of school I don't have many friends. People believe that because I'm captain of the team that I have a lot of friends, but outside of school I really only have a few. I wonder if my team mates even care about me like they say they do. They are the kind of people that are nice to your face but behind your back they have a lot to say about you. I think that that's what many of my team members are like. They don't care about me, and my feelings they only care about three things. The team, themselves, and their own lives, and nobody else. Outside of school there are really only 3 people I am close with. There is Liam who is super smart and can get along well with anyone. There is Zayn who is quite shy, but once you get to know him he is super cool and funny. He is also a great drawer. Then there is Nick. Nick is.. Nick is just Nick. He is super confident and out going with a crazy rambunctious personality. The thing with Nick is that he was my ever first guy crush which he knows. He also knows that was just a phase and that I do not feel that way anymore. Nick was the only ever person I told about me. About how I am. Nick is a few years older so he doesn't go to my school like the others do. I get out of bed late having only about 10 minutes to get to school, but I'm not bothered because it takes me no time to get ready. I wonder if going to school now and seeing Louis will be awkward; if things will be different. I'm still working on a way to get to know him better, to show him the real me. The Harry Styles that actually cares. I'm tired of being "Mr. Popular" when really I'm not. I think it's time that I stop caring what others think so much and start caring more about myself, and finding the real me. I can't stop hiding and pretending I'm something I'm not anymore.

I grab my bag and throw the strap over my shoulder grabbing my keys out of the key bowl, locking the door behind me and walking over to my car. I'm not sure what school will be like today, and if I see Louis I hope there will be zero awkwardness between us. Today will be the day I try to make an effort with Louis. I really need to show him I care and that I don't want to be "Harry the enemy" anymore. I want to be just Harry. I hop into the drivers seat in the car turning on the radio and make my way to school.

Louis POV

I wake up feeling strangely happy, with the piece of paper lying on my bedside table. I haven't been able to think of anything besides those beautiful lyrics since yesterday, still wondering who they belong to. I get up making my way to the kitchen and grab an apple from the fruit bowl and take a big delicious bite. I gather my things for school heading out the front door. On my way to school I find myself wondering about Harry yet again. Harry. Where do I even begin with him? I realize the strange familiar feeling in my tummy, letting my thoughts race. Why do I find myself wondering about Harry so much lately? Why do I find myself feeling the need to know where he was yesterday? and why he has been acting so different lately. I've always been good at reading people but Harry is one person I still have not been able to figure out. I used to hate him, no. Scratch that I used to despise him, but now.. now I'm not really too sure what I feel about Harry.

There's one thing I did know.  
I defiantly do not hate him the way I used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

The week passed somewhat fast, but to be honest it could've gone faster. I'm just glad that it's almost over and that it will finally be Spring break. My making an effort with Louis had failed badly when I only saw him about 2 times in the hall this week. Once on Wednesday, and once on Thursday. (Yesterday) I had planned to walk right up to him in the hallway when he was at his locker but me being me; I chickened out and never did it. I still hadn't found my paper with my song and it was really starting to bother me. Where could I of left it? Maybe it'll turn up eventually? I sure hope so.

I packed my things up a few minutes early before the final bell. When it finally rang I briefly heard Ms. Turner say a quick "Have a lovely spring break everyone, and I'll see you soon." Everyone flew out of the class like an angry flock of seagulls but I didn't rush. I must have been looking rather glum because as I passed the desk Ms. Turner turned her body to me." Harry Dear, is everything alright?" It took a minute to clue in that she was speaking to me. "Yeah" I say trying to sound somewhat humble. "Alright Deary, you have a lovely spring break okay?" She asked. "I will thanks, and you too." I say walking out of the class. I quickly stopped at my locker to collect a few things and to double check for the paper, but still found nothing. I let out a huff and gently closed my locker door, and locking the lock. I turned to the right and headed down the flight of stairs, making my way to the Student Parking Lot. I got to my car and unlocked the door, tossing my bag lightly over my shoulder. I let out a sigh, but this one was a sigh of relief. Finally time for a break from school. It only took forever.

As I turned the corner leaving the school I spotted a figure walking down the road. This time it had not been raining but that didn't mean I still couldn't stop right? Why couldn't I? It's just the nice thing to do. I pulled over to the side of the road a few feet behind Louis. Finally I could talk to him. I would try my best to not make it awkward. I gave a light honk of the horn seeing Louis turn around. To my surprise he had a slight smile on his face. It couldn't be because of me could it? Oh what am I thinking? He probably still hates me. Even if he didn't hate me, I'm sure he couldn't possibly like me. Could he? "Hey Lou" I say almost like a natural thing. "Would you like a ride home?" He kept the smile lightly on his lips, but looked as if he was a bit hesitant. He smiles brightly at me a wide toothed grin. Before getting in he looks at me unsure. "Harry are you.." "Yes Lou-" I stop myself. " Louis" I finish. " Of course I'm sure." Was I going crazy or did I possibly hear him say quietly "You can call me Lou, I don't mind" In that moment I wasn't really sure. I was just happy he has accepted this time without an argument. He got in the car putting his open bag on the floor to rest by his feet. Nothing really was said on the ride home, but everything just felt right. Not awkward, or uncomfortable, but right. I pull up to the front of his house giving him a reassuring nod/smile letting him know I was doing this out of the kindness of my heart and not for some joke. "Thanks for lift Harry" Louis say's shyly, but completely polite. "You're welcome Lou, anytime" I say with a wide toothed smile. As Louis was getting out of the car I saw something fall out of his bag. "Louis you dropped somethin-" I began to say as he turned around with a slight worried look to his face. " Louis" I cut off my sentence I had started. "Why do you have this?" I question, words firing out of my mouth instantly."This is mine.." I really didn't understand what was going on. Out of all people Louis was the one to find it? But where? When? So many questions were running through my mind at once. I didn't know what was going on until I looked up out of my trance. Louis was now opening the door once more and sliding back into the passenger seat. He was now seated beside me looking as though he had seen a foreign object; like a deer caught in the headlights. "Where did you.. How did.. but.." I could tell I wasn't making any sense to him, or to myself really. "Harry.." He said, his beautiful eyes looking straight into mine. "I had no idea..I mean I found it in the hall at school and..." He trailed off. "Wait" He stopped. "Harry, this is yours? You wrote this?" He questioned, eyes almost bulging out of his head. "Look I know I've never been any good at.." He cuts me off. "Any good? Harry, are you crazy?" He questions. "This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever read, though I don't know the tune or anything." He stops, looking unsure on how to finish. "Do you mean that Louis..? You really think.." He cuts me off again. "Harry..I wouldn't lie. I especially wouldn't lie about this. I mean it Harry. I think it's absolutely wonderful.."

Everything had happened so fast, it almost didn't seem real. "Thank you" I mumble barely any sound to my voice. I take the paper from him as he hands it to me opening the passenger door once again. It was silent for a moment as he made his way out of the car.

"I'll uh.. see you around?" I ask wondering if he had even heard my words.

*Silence*  
"Yeah Harry" *Short Pause* "I'll see you around"

He looks back and smiles at me one last time before turning and heading inside the house.

This is the moment I knew.

I liked Louis Tomlinson.

And I defiantly liked him more than a friend.

It was something way beyond that.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis POV

I spend the first night of my spring break literally doing absolutely nothing. My mom went out leaving me sitting at home by myself for the night watching crap t.v and boring movies. Throughout the night I found myself thinking about Harry, and the feeling of hate was completely gone. Thinking back to the night of the kiss, remembering how perfect and natural it had felt for that short moment of time.

I woke up Saturday morning (not too early) to the sound of my phone buzzing; receiving a text message. I flip open my phone reading the words on the screen.

Pls meet me at the coffee shop in town in 20. xx  
\- H

Woah, woah , woah.

H as in Harry? Is that who that was from? How did he even manage to get my number ?

My thoughts were going absolutely crazy throughout my mind. I shot out of bed quicker than the speed of light, running to my bathroom striping down my clothes and literally jumping into the shower. Where things fine with Harry now? What were we ? What are we? Where do we even stand? Friends? Acquaintances? All I know is that I am confused. What did he want? Was this going to be awkward? Was he literally doing this just to be nice ? to me? Was he simply doing this because he possibly wants to? We're supposed to hate each other.. Somehow I don't think we do. I may even like Harry. I need to spend more time with him to actual know what that feels like though. Maybe that's why he is doing this, to be friends with me ? You know about a month ago I would never ever have imagined things between me and Harry be like this. The two of us actually talking and communicating. Especially outside of school... weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis POV

I get dressed sweeping my hair over my forehead instead of my usual quiff. I find myself feeling nervous but above it all I feel more happy/excited than anything. I leave my house dressed in my beige skinnies and my famous stripped black and white shirt, and white converse. I make my way to the coffee shop on my bike hoping that I am not late and that Harry was not already there. Him having a car and everything I would presume that he is most likely there already.The text I had received had been from Harry, had it not? I walk into the coffee shop instantly spotting Harry. I could already see he had 2 drinks on the table. He'd gotten mine for me already? He knows what I order when I come here? When I walk in Harry shoots me the widest grin I think I have ever seen. So the text had been from Harry. How did he get my number? Not that I mind really. Actually I don't really think I mind at all. I walk over to where Harry is seated smiling down at him before I see him get up. What's he doing? My heart is now racing at a pace I didn't think was possible. I must of looked a little confused with the chuckle I hear come from Harry's mouth. I'm still confused until I realized what he was doing. This was not happening was it ? Harry comes closer smiling at me. His lips look so soft I have to put my arms behind my back to make sure I don't reach out right then and ruin the moment. Harry moves to my side catching me off guard as he opens his strong tan arms to wrap me into a comforting hug. I feel my body go numb as I kind of awkwardly stand there not quite too sure what to do in the moment. I come to my senses and return his hug. I mean who wouldn't. Oh Lou just shut up. Sometimes I wish I could turn my thoughts off. I don't try to but I can't help but notice his absolutely amazing smelling cologne. One Million. One of my absolute favorites. Time seems to be going in slow motion. How long could we have been hugging? It couldn't of possibly been too long right? I pull away giving him a warm smile just wanting to feel his strong embrace around me once more. Oh my god Louis stop! You're the gay one not Harry! Stop thinking these thoughts. I am shocked when Harry doesn't sit down right away. I think my heart practically stopped when I see him reach over and pull out my chair for me. Was he really doing this !?? "Thank you" I say, blush creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks. "Anytime" he says as as he winks at me, sending me a cheeky grin. I feel my stomach fill with butterflies all over again. Harry slowly pushes my drink across the table so it is sitting in front of me, the look he gives me is a look letting me know the drink is for me. I smile at him, no words coming to mind. I try to speak but nothing comes out as we both sit in silence. "Harry" I say quietly. "This isn't meant to sound rude in any way but" I take a short pause. "But how do you have my number? Did I give it to you at the party or.." I stop. "No" is all he says. "Look Louis" he says "I know this is really weird and you probably hate me still. I mean I totally understand if you do, but actually I got your number from my friend Liam". "Wait!" I blurt out. "You know Liam too!?" I say feeling a burst of happiness. "Yeah" he smiles "me and Liam go way back" the cheeky grin returning to his cheeks. Before now I had never realized how truly beautiful Harry is. His beautiful locks and the way they frame his face, his marvelous dimples which are more adorable than anything. The one thing that stands out the most is his absolutely breathtaking prominent collarbones. Everything about Harry was almost mesmerizing. I look at Harry taking in all of his incredible features. Until I realize I must be staring. "That's great Harry" I say with a smile. "But.." I trail off. It's quiet for a moment before Harry speaks up. "But what Lou?" He asks calmly. "I'm sorry Harry" I sigh. "I guess I'm still taking this all in. Still trying to figure all of this out" its rather silent for a moment until he decides to speak up. "What's there to figure out Louis?" Harry asks. "I mean I know we had a rough start to begin with but it's never to late to change that right?" He asks looking down, nervously playing with his hands. " I mean I get it if you.." "No Harry" I cut him off. "You're absolutely right" I smile warmly. "Look Louis I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I never meant to hurt you. It may not make sense but it's the honest truth. But what I'm really trying to say here Louis is that I like you" he what!?! My mind and heart begin to race the blood rushing to my face all at once. " I think you're a great person and I wondered that if you gave me a chance that maybe we could get to know each other better. Like maybe we can start from the beginning and forget the past?" He questions. I am basically 100 % completely blank. All I can do do is reach my arm out across the table. "Friends?" I ask. I see Harry's eyes light up with cheer. "Friends" he agrees. At this moment I could tell Harry was being completely honest and sincere.

This is also the moment that I realize that I might not want to be friends with Harry.

I may just want to be more.


	10. Chapter 10

(NIALL POV)

I haven't seen Cierra in a while. I wonder what she's been up to. She hasn't called, texted or even came to see me in almost the passed week. Is she mad at me? I don't think I have done anything wrong. Have I ? Maybe I said something? Should I text her ? Yea I think I will do that.

TO: My Princess

Hey love, I missed you. You haven't called, texted or come to see me. Have I done something wrong. Please tlk to me princess.  
-Nialler

 

FROM: My Princess

Hi Niall I've missed you too. Of course you haven't done anything wrong Babe. I've just been busy this passed week, but I've gotta go. I love you Nialler.

 

BUSY!? Busy doing what!?!

TO: My Princess

Okay princess, call me when you aren't so busy. I love you too Babe. Xx

Something isn't right. She usually talks to me all the time even if she is busy. What if she's not interested in me anymore? I thought she was my princess. Maybe I should go to her house and check on her.

I got in my car and headed over to Cierra's house to check up on her. It took me 20 minutes to get to her house. I parked outside but I noticed an unfamiliar car outside. What is it ? I look closer to see its a VW? What the fuck. Who's here? I walked up the path to the door and rang the door bell. Cierra came up to the door as I heard her ask "NIALL!? What are you doing here?". "What?" I ask. Is a boyfriend not allowed to come and visit his girlfriend?" "Niall, I am kind of busy.." I hear her say before another voice interrupts. "Babe. Who is that?" Someone says. If my ears are hearing correctly it sounded like a guy?.. "Cierra?" I whisper. My eyes starting to water. I thought she loved me. She was my princess. I start to walk back to my car, all I wanted was to be left alone. "Niall! Wait! Please!?" I hear her call. "Let me explain?!" I stopped in the middle of the pathway. "Oh sure Cierra go ahead. Go ahead and explain why you have been doing this behind my back. How could you? You told me you loved me..how could you even do this to me? Thank you for breaking my heart". I begin to cry in the middle of the path. I loved this girl with all my heart and now she gone and ripped that all away. I feel my knees get weaker and weaker "Niall I do love you, its just that I can't stand all of the hate. You don't understand what it does to me. I do love you Niall I do, but.. More like a brother". She loves me like a brother. A FUCKING BROTHER!?! I cannot believe this is happening. " I guess this is all over then" I said walking back to my car. "I'm sorry Nialler" is the last thing I hear her say before I drive off. That was that. That was the last time I saw her, or even talked to her.


	11. Chapter 11

LOUIS POV

After Harry's and my confrontation things went great at the coffee shop. In fact everything was good and not even a tad bit awkward. The conversation seemed to flow natural which I could not of been more happy about. This is the Harry I wanted to get to know. This is the Harry I like. We finished up our drinks at the shop and ended up going for a lovely long walk through the park. It felt like I had known Harry for years; when really I have only known the real Harry for about a day. Our walk though the park was nice, talking about ourselves, and getting to know the little details about each other. We shared a lot of laughs telling stories of our much different childhoods. Everything was going good until I had felt the rain begin to come down, and then the gigantic claps of thunder. I had almost jumped out of my skin hearing the thrashing of the thunder in the all of a sudden black sky. What barely anyone knew about me is my terrible terrible fear of thunder. I must have looked completely terrified because Harry had now had his whole body turned facing me. "Lou" he said looking straight into my eyes. "Are you okay? What's a matter?" I didn't answer him. "Lou" he said again. "Is it the thunder?" I couldn't answer him once again. He must think I am a complete loser. I sigh shaking my head up and down. Glancing up to see his reaction. "Awe Lou.. C''m here" he gestures slowly moving forward to me all I can do is practically run straight into his arms hearing another loud clap of thunder. "Shh" he coo's as he rubs my lower back soothingly. "You're alright Lou, I'm right here, it's okay" in this moment everything was absolutely perfect. That is until it started completely pouring buckets of rain. Literally. "C'mon Lou!" I hear Harry practically screaming over the rain. He grabs my hand as we make a dash, booking it all the way back to the car. we hurried opening the car doors as fast as we could and hopping inside, panting from the run back to the car. At almost the exact same time Harry and I let out a laugh causing the car windows to fog up even more. "Let's get out here Louis" Harry says chuckling. "Let's get you home before you get a cold. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He laughs aloud. "No Hazza, we defiantly wouldn't want that." It's quiet for a moment. "Lou.. Did you just call me Hazza?" Oh shit. I did didn't I? I hadn't even noticed. "Uh..yeah.. I guess uhm.. I-" "its fine Louis really. I kind of like it, BooBear." "BooBear!?" I blurt out. "What the hell is BooBear!?" I question "please never ever use that. Ever again!" "but whhhhy?" He asks dragging out the 'why'. "Becausssee" I say. Dragging out my words as well. "Okay" he says. "Whatever you say BooBear." He finishes. All I could do was sigh as we drove off, but I would never admit that I had kind of liked it.

We finished our drive back to my house with the radio slightly on and I could hear hear Harry lightly humming a long with it.  
Being with harry felt so natural. So right.

We had pulled up to my house just before 7, right before it was about to get dark outside. Harry leans forward to switch the radio off before turning to me. "Thank you for today Lou, I had a really wonderful day. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun" I feel my stomach once again fill with the butterflies. Louis stop. He's not gay! "No need to thank me Haz. Its just 2 friends hanging out having a good time" I force the words out of my mouth hoping that reminding myself will maybe help keep these feelings away. "Yeah" he says, "but I still would like to thank you for the wonderful day" he smiles itching the back of his neck. Damn that was hot. Louis! S-T-O-P. Like now. I smile wide showing my teeth. "You're welcome Hazza, and thank you" I look at him one last time before grabbing the door handle. "Uhhm lou.." I hear Harry say quietly. "Yeah Harry?" I ask looking back over my shoulder. "I uhh.. I just wondered if maybe.. Maybe.. " "Spit it out" I laugh. "I wondered if uhh.. Maybe you'd like go uhm go to dinner.. with me? tomorrow?" My heart stops feeling the perspiration gather on my forehead. Don't freak out Louis don't freak out. Its not a date. He only means as 2 friends having dinner.. Together. Right? He's not gay, he's not gay he's not gay, I try reminding myself. I turn back to him "Harry..." I say. "I would absolutely love to."

Even if it's not as a date, I still get to spend more time with Harry. Right now that's all that mattered.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Haz" I say making my way out of the car.

"Sure thing Boobear" he says. Without even turning around I can tell he has that grin on his face.

That grin that I absolutely love.


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY POV

I woke up the next day stretching, sitting up in my bed. I look outside to see that unlike yesterday the weather is beautiful, absolutely astonishing. The sun is shining high in the bright blue sky, with a few light clouds, but nothing major. I get up going to the bathroom washing my face and looking into the mirror. I hear my phone buzz in my bedroom so I walk over to my bed plopping back down on it opening up my phone.

FROM: BooBear  
Still on for tonight?

My heart automatically races. How is this possible? I had totally forgotten. I look at my phone reading over the words again. You mean he actually wants to go.. on a .. With me me? I start panicking unsure of how to reply.

Oh right.  
I remember his words playing over and over. 'Its just 2 friends hanging out having a good time'. Friends. That's all we were. That's probably all he ever wants to be. I heavily sigh pushing my hair out of my eyes and pick up the phone. Maybe I can play cheeky..

TO: BooBear  
Tonight? Ohh you mean for our date? ;)

I feel myself getting butterflies staring at my phone waiting for a reply. What if I scared him away? What if he thinks I'm a creep..

My phone buzzes.

FROM: BooBear  
Oh so it's a date now is it? ;)

OhMyGod. He's actually going a long with it. I feel myself smile wide replying back fast.

 

TO: BooBear  
Only if you want for it to be babe. Xx ;)

He doesn't reply so I set my phone aside going to the bathroom to get in the shower, and get ready for the day. When I come out of the shower I dry off rummaging through my closet wondering what I should wear for tonight. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard to impress him, but at the same time I want to look good. I lay my black skinny jeans out on my bed along with my white v neck and my salmon coloured Blazer. I throw on my sweats and a beanie beacause for right now all I am doing is lounging around the house for the afternoon.

 

Louis POV

I lay awake in my bed looking over to my phone sitting on my beside table. I decided I would text Harry confirming about tonight.

I Louis Tomlinson was going to dinner with Harry Styles.

I grab my phone going through my contact list sending a text to Harry.

TO: Hazza  
Still on for tonight?

I press send feeling myself feel extremely excited, hoping that our plans for tonight were not cancelled. A few minutes later I feel my phone go off .

FROM: Hazza  
Tonight? Ohh you mean for our date ? ;)

Oh my gosh. He had just confirmed it was a date. We were going on a date. Or maybe he was joking?  
I decided to play along sending him back a text.

TO: Hazza  
Ohh so it's a date now is it? ;)

I ask cheekily.  
I lay on my bed flipping through the t.v channels. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, instantly feeling ecstatic.

FROM: Hazza  
Only if you want for it to be a date Babe. xx ;)

I can feel my body tense as I read the text over and over again. He had just called me babe; and I loved it. What have I gotten myself into? I think to myself. I decide not to reply to Harry, me being awkward like I am, not wanting to ruin the 'Special' moment and say something completely stupid.

I don't do much throughout the day besides clean up my room doing some laundry and making myself some lunch. When I go upstairs to put my laundry away I check my phone seeing that I had another message from Harry.

FROM: Hazza  
I'll pick you up at 7:oo .xx

Oh shit! I stop in the middle of my room, my eyes darting to the bedside clock. 4:57 pm  
I had wasted the whole day away and I hadn't even chose what I am going to wear to dinner tonight. I quickly rush over to my closet going through all of my drawers. I decide to go with my black skinny jeans, my plain white short sleeve shirt, and my red braces, along with my red TOMS.

The two hours pass quickly while I spend them getting ready, showering doing my hair making it look as perfect as I possibly can. Before I know it I hear a car pull up and a knock on the door soon after. I take one last look in the mirror before rushing down the stairs to open the door. I wasn't nervous before, but as I approach the door my nerves begin to get the best of me. When I open the door I meet my eyes to Harry's beautiful green ones. I wonder if he knows how beautiful his eyes are. I give him a smile looking over what he has chosen to wear.  
Harry looks absolutely gorgeous. Beautifully breathtaking. He is wearing white converse with dark black skinny jeans similar to mine. His chest is covered in a thin white V-neck revealing his perfectly sleek collarbones. I notice the ink on his chest; his sparrow tattoos peeking out from underneath the white fabric of his shirt. Over top he wears a pinky salmon colored blazer that fits snug around his shoulders. He looks truly amazing.  
"Hey Haz" I say happily. "Hey LouLou" He replies back. "Shall we?" He asks. "Yes we shall" I say smiling up at him. He links my arm with his as we head out to the car. Even the slightest touch makes me feel light as a feather; like I am floating on air. We approach the car and Harry kindly opens my door for me as I get in. He closes it and then makes his way over to his side.

We have been driving for quite some time, 25 minutes or so until I speak up. "Where are we going Harry?" I ask curiously. "Are you taking me out somewhere far a way to kill me?" I chuckle cheekily. "Oh yes Lou, you're right" He laughs. "Darn, you caught me" He finishes. It's silent for a moment when I decide to say "Really though Harry, where are we going?" He continues to stare forward concentrated on the road when I see him slowly turn his head to look at me with that familiar grin. "Well Lou.." He pauses. "You'll just have to wait and see." He smirks looking back to the road. I sigh hard, teasing him purposely making it so he could hear it. I hear him let out a little laugh. Or was that a giggle?.. What ever it was, it was cute.

The car comes to a stop about 10 minutes or so later. I look out my window to see the outline of a unfamiliar building. As we walk to the building it comes closer in sight, now seeing the clear sign which says 'The Divine Diner' My breath almost hitches when I see the sigh of the place. This is literally one of the nicest places I have ever been to, let alone ever seen. When we walk through the doors we are greeted by a lovely waitress. "We have a reservation" Harry politely says to the girl with a warm smile. "Alright, and what's it under?" She asks Harry. "it should be under Styles" He tells the girl. "Ahh.." She says looking at her list. "Right this way" I see Harry glance over to me as we follow her. She leads us through the restaurant, and down a little hall, into what looks like a little private dining room. "Your waitress will be right with you" she says making her wait out of the room; leaving the two of us alone. I look over to Harry to already see him looking back at me. "Harry.." I almost sigh. "this is.." He cuts me off. "I know it isn't much but.." I don't let him finish. It was now my turn to cut him off. "Harry." I state. "What are you talking about!? this is absolutely amazing.." I say looking around the room taking it all in. "Really?" He asks, almost seeming shocked. "Yes Harry! really!" I say. "This is one of the nicest places I have ever seen! if not the nicest place I have seen. What were you even thinking bringing me here!? Look, I was gladly happy to go with you to dinner, but to be honest when you said dinner I was thinking..I don't know..McDonalds or something!? but defiantly not this." I finish my little rant, trailing off still looking around at the breathtaking sight. I hear him let out almost something like a cackle. "Really Lou?" He laughs. "McDonalds, really? how cheap do you think I am?" he questions, still laughing. " I sigh smirking at him. "Harry, you know what I mean" "Look Louis, I know me and you haven't been friends all that long, but I like you, I really do, and I thought this would be my way of showing you. Showing you I'm not a jerk, and that I do care.." He finishes. "Harry, I know you aren't a jerk" Is all I say. I make sure that our eyes meet making full contact. "You really didn't have to do all of this, I hope you know that" I say not breaking eye contact. "I know" he says shyly. "..but I wanted to." "Well thank you Harry" I smile. "I really mean that. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so so much, from the bottom of my heart." "You are more than welcome Louis" Harry responds back.  
We get settled looking at the menu, deciding what we would like to eat. The waitress comes to take our order shortly after.

After dinner we get back into the car and begin the drive to which I thought would be my house. "Thank you for tonight Harry" I say once again. "it really meant a lot. "You're welcome Lou, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the night isn't over yet." He smirks. The night isn't over yet!? What does he mean!?  
"I hope you like going to the theatre" is all Harry says. I don't bother replying. All I can do is constantly smile somehow not being able to wipe the grin off my face.

We end up going to see a film called "Just Friends" The title really caught my attention. Was it trying to tell me something? I brushed it off not really caring. I probably wouldn't be watching much of the film anyhow. Wait..no that sounded wrong. It sounded better in my head. Oh never mind, why do I even try? We quickly go through the line getting a bag of popcorn to share before going into the theatre to find seats. To my surprise there were only about six other people in the theatre which I didn't mind, and Harry didn't seem to either.

About halfway through the movie I can feel Harry's gaze on me. I turn my head halfway looking at Harry and halfway still looking at the screen. "Harry" I whisper. "The screen is that way" I move my eyes in the direction of the screen. It's a few minutes later when I don't think Harry is going to bother to reply, when I heard him say "I know Lou..but you're just so beautiful, I can't help it" Did Harry really just call me beautiful!? I sit there blank not sure of how to respond or if I should even respond until I hear Harry say, "C'm here Lou" How was that possible!? I was already sitting directly beside him close enough that our arms had lightly brushed against each others a few times already. I look over to him unsure, with questioning eyes. He lets out a laugh. I scoot impossibly closer to him when all of a sudden I feel his warm strong arms wrap around me, pulling me on to his lap. He smiles at me ruffling a hand through my hair. At first I was tense, not too sure of what to do. I look of at Harry and see him smiling, eyes now back to the movie. I feel myself relax as I nuzzle in closer to Harry resting my head lightly into the crook of his neck getting a whiff of his amazing cologne. I look down and see Harry's hands placed on the arm rest only inches my from my own. He made a move before right? why can't I ? I decide to be brave. I mean the worst thing that can happen would be for him to pull away right? Eh, what the hell. I decide to go for it. I slowly move my hand toward his feeling the usual nerves but do my best to just ignore them. Shakily I take his hand in mine entwining our fingers together. I don't even see Harry flinch. Had he known I was going to do this? I instantly feel comfortable with my hand cradled in his. This wasn't wrong right? Friends can hold hands.. I think? Right now I don't care. All I care about is that I am here with Harry, just the two of us, with my hand fitting perfectly in his. This is what feels right. This was something I could get used to.

The movie ends and Harry hasn't once removed his hand from mine which I was gladly happy with as we make our way to the car.  
I really do like Harry. I like him a lot. Would I ever be able to tell him how I really feel? "Louis" I hear him say now seated beside me. "Hmm?" I ask. "What are you thinking about?" He asks me. Hm.. I had to think about that for a moment. What was I thinking about ? I wait a few moments before answering him. "You Harry" I say. "I'm thinking about you." I tell him honestly. "Oh? What about me?" He asks me curiously.  
"Y'know Harry, just you and how much you have changed, how nice you are treating me, like I am something special.. You and how gorgeous you are.." Shit. Fuck. Did I really just say that? Man, I am such a fucking idiot. "That's because you are special Boo. You're really special."  
"Thanks HazzaBear, you are too, and I mean that."

I wonder if he knows how special he really is. I wonder if he knows that I wish he was more than just my friend. Because I really do. I wish he was a lot more.

Me and Harry had had a few laughs in the car on the way home. We were being loud, goofing off singing along with every song on the radio that we knew the words to. Occasionally we would change up the lyrics coming up with some crazy words to fill in for the actual words, laughing until out guts hurt. When we pulled up to my house I had tears in my eyes from laughing so uncontrollably. I had noticed that my mother's car had not been in the driveway when we arrived. Harry got out of the car just as I did, and stayed by my side the whole way up to the door. "Harry, I know I have said it already but sincerely, and truly. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It couldn't of been better." "Lou, you are so welcome. I had an amazing time as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He gave me a big wide toothed smile, and turned away leaving down the walkway. "Harry?" I called. I saw him slowly turn around meeting my gaze once again. "Would you like to come in?" I ask nervously. He looked hesitant for a moment before slowly walking back up to me. "Are you sure Lou?" He asked looking unsure. "It's not too late?" "Nah, I don't think so. Even if my mom was here I don't think she would mind" I say smiling up at him. "Okay sure!" He chirps looking down at me smiling. "Where is your mom?" He asks. "Oh I don't know, just out and about I guess. She hasn't been home much lately. It gets a bit lonely here some days without my sisters or anyone around" I say shrugging my shoulders. "Awe I'm sorry LouLou" He says still looking down at me. "It's okay Haz, don't be sorry. It's not your fault" I say smiling. "I know.. but still" he shrugs looking at me. "So would you like a tour?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood. "Of course" he says happily.

We walked around throughout the house showing him around.  
"And.." I continue. "This is my room." I say a bit nervously. "Wow" is all Harry says. Wow? is that a good wow, a bad wow, or..? "Your room is huge Louis! that's insane!" He continues. "Haha" I say. "Yeah well it's only me and my mom here in this house so when we moved here a few years ago she figured I should have the big room, considering I'm the teenager and all" I chuckle. "Yeah that makes sense" He says. "Y'know Lou, I had never expected for your room to be this clean. Are you a neat freak or something?" He jokes. "No! Of course not!" I laugh back to him.  
We hung around my room for a couple hours just hanging out, chatting, listening to tunes. Luckily Harry was like me and didn't listen to a specific type of music. So we just went with the flow. Before I knew it we were walking down the stairs and to the front door saying our goodbyes.  
"Goodnight Hazza" I say. "And once more, thank you for the great time." "Anytime" He winks at me. Was he.. blushing? Possibly? Harry and I both lean in at the same time hugging goodbye. I'm not quite to sure how it happened but before I knew it I felt Harry's lips against mine. At first I didn't know how to respond. Once I knew what was happening I kissed him back, my lips feeling the instant spark, the tingling sensation filling my entire body. The kiss was gentle and sweet at the same time my entire word feeling complete. Somehow in the middle of our kiss Harry had now flipped us around, my back being pushed up against the door. I lift my hands slowly sliding them into Harry's beautiful silky curls. The kiss was absolutely gorgeous, filled with passion, and emotion everything feeling natural; like this was meant to be. Like we were meant to be; like this, entwined around each other. I feel Harry's hand lightly press against my cheek, his thumb gently gliding over my skin there. Everything in this moment had felt 100% perfect. Maybe Harry had wanted this in the same way I did? Did he have feelings for me like I do for him? Would his lips be colliding with mine right now if he didn't? I thought Harry was straight.. Maybe he was bi?

In all too soon our lips were no longer together, not even knowing who had pulled away first. He looked down at me once again smiling; a huge grin spread across his face. He pulled me into another hug and placed a light beautiful kiss to the top of my head. "Goodnight BooBear" was the last thing he said before turning one last time and walking down the driveway. All I could do was stand there watching Harry drive off down the street. I reach up running a finger over my lip. It had all happened so fast. I had so many questions still unanswered. The rest of the night I couldn't stop smiling thinking back to the perfect kiss. Questions still running through my mind. What did this mean? What were Harry and I now? Where did we stand?

There was only one thing I knew;

Never have I wanted someone as much as much as I wanted Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry POV

I couldn't of been more happy with the way our date had gone. I lay in bed the next morning smiling to myself remembering the events of the previous nights. The dinner, the movie, the way Louis nuzzled his head into my neck, him entwining his fingers with mine, and the best thing of all.. the kiss. Me and Louis has kissed and it had been absolutely perfect. The way his lips felt moving against mine. Had I kissed him? All I know that if I did, he had kissed me back; and this time there was not a trace of alcohol in either of our systems. That obviously meant he wanted it right? I know I did. I think about how Louis makes me feel, the way I get butterflies every time I am around him, the way he makes me laugh; how he makes me so happy. When I am with him I feel like we are the only 2 people on the planet and nothing else matters but him. I'm in my thoughts when it suddenly occurs to me - What are we ? Would he be willing to take this farther? had he only kissed me because it was in the moment? or did he have feelings for me? All of these questions left me beyond confused. I had seen Louis the night before, and I miss him already. I knew I would have to bring this up to him sometime.. The sooner the better.. Maybe today.

 

Louis POV

I woke up to a text going off assuming it would be Harry. I opened my phone relieved when it was.

From: Hazza  
Hey boo, how are you ? I hope I didn't wake you, sorry if I did.xx

Aweh he was so cute. Of course I wasn't going to tell him he had wakened me, that would make him worry, which I didn't want. Not at all.

TO: Hazza  
I'm good, how are you? Don't worry you didn't wake me either, I've been up for a bit. What are you up to? :)

I waited for a reply maybe hoping he wasn't busy, and that he could stop by if he wanted. I think it was time for him to meet my mum. I had told her about him before, but I've only told her that me and him are good friends. One day I hope to tell her that we're more than just that.

FROM: Hazza  
Good, I'm glad I didn't wake you.xx I'm not up to too much really just helping my mom bring in the groceries from town. Why do you miss me already? ;)

I reply back to him fast.

TO: Hazza  
And if I do?

FROM: Hazza  
Well, we'll just have to fix that wont we. I'll be over in 20. xx

TO: Hazza  
Get ready to meet my mum. xx

 

I feel my heart begin to race. He's coming over. To my house. It's not like he hasn't been here before, but the thought of it still makes my insides go crazy. I go to my closet not finding much to wear. I throw on my beige shirt with my rolled up white trousers throwing on my black beanie. Pulling my fringe down just so it lightly hangs down over my forehead. I go to the bathroom checking myself over brushing my teeth and go down the stairs. When I get down stairs I find my mum seated at the kitchen table. "Hi mum!" I greet her, maybe over cheery. "Hey hun, everything alright?" "Of course! Everything is brilliant. Guess what?" I say happily. "Whats that ?" She asks dropping her gaze from her newspaper and over to me. "You're going to meet Harry today he'll be over in 20 minutes!" I smile bright at her. "That's great baby" She says, looking back down at her newspaper. "I'll be sure to not embarrass you" She says with a laugh.

It turns out Harry was a few minutes early. I hear a knock at the door. "You better get that sweetie, it'll be for you." I get up out of the kitchen chair and walk over to the door excitedly. I open the door to meet Harry smiling down at me. "Hi BooBoor" He smirks. He leans down to me ever so smoothly and places a delicate kiss to my forehead. "Cute beanie. It suits you." He winks at me with those beautiful mesmerizing eyes of his. Godddd. I think to myself. Can he be any more perfect? "Thank you" I say the sides of my mouth curving into a smile on my lips. "Are you ready to meet my mum? She's just in the kitchen." I say to him. "Yes, I would love too Boo. I hope she likes me.." He says looking to the ground. I playfully take his chin in my hand, stroking underneath of his chin with my pointer finger. "Don't be foolish Haz, be yourself and she'll love you. Now lets go." I smile at him and turn to walk to the kitchen to meet my mum, Harry following along behind me. " Hey mum, I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry this is my mum." I see Harry stick his hand out to my mum. "It's lovely to meet you Ms. Tomlinson." "Oh please hun! Call me Jay! and come here!" She pulls him into a warm hug. She lets her grip of Harry go, and smiles at him. "It's nice to meet you, Louis' been mentioning you a lot lately. Thank you for making my baby feel happy and welcome." "muuuum" I say. "I am standing right here you know." I tell her looking to the ground, feeling my cheeks get hot. "I feel Harry's eyes on me. "You're blushing BooBear" All I can do is smile. "Awee if that's not the cutest thing I've ever heard" I hear my mom say. "BooBearrrr" My mum is now standing in front of me and pinching my cheeks. Yeah, right. So much for not embarrassing me mum. " I turn to Harry. "Look what you've done now" I say to him. Cheeks still red with the blush. "You two have fun okay? And don't burn the house down." I hear her chuckle. "I have to run out for a while, but I will be back later on. Once again Harry, it was lovely meeting you." "You too Ms. To-" Harry cuts himself off this time. "Jay" He finishes with a smile. Me and Harry head upstairs. We walk into my room, me plopping down onto the bed, scooting all the way to the headboard. Harry follows behind me, but doesn't sit down. He is hesitant standing there looking around, not quite sure what to do. "Haz.." I laugh. "You can sit down, you know.. I don't bite" I smile up at him. Harry slows walks over sitting on the edge of my bed. It's quiet for a minute with Harry sitting at the edge of my bed when he slowly scoots up beside where I am resting, his back and broad shoulders (might I add) against the headboard. It's quiet for a moment until Harry lightly skims his fingers through my hair, immediately relaxing to his touch. I sigh taking in this absolutely beautiful moment with Harry. It's quiet for a few minutes before Harry speaks to me. "Hey Lou ?" He asks. "Yeah?" I say back to him. "I hope this doesn't offend you but.. can I ask you something?" "Of course Hazza" I say. "Anything" He's quiet. "I was just wondering... how does your mum feel about you.. you k'now.." He trails off. What does my mom feel about what? I wonder; as I clue in. Ohhh that... "You mean how does my mom feel about my sexuality Haz?" I ask him finishing his sentence. Yeah that..sorry." "Sorry for what Hazza? Don't be sorry, its just a question." I say warmly. "To tell you the truth Harry my mom is totally fine with it. She totally understands me and would support me through anything because no matter what happens, at the end of the day I'll always be her son" Wow. I think to myself. I've only just learned now I've never really talked about that to anyone before. Harry doesn't say anything for a few seconds until he says to me "Y'know Lou you're really lucky, lucky to have a mum who loves you as much as your mum loves you. You have a great relationship with her I can just tell.." Wow his words were deep. They really meant a lot to me. "Thank you Haz, that truly means a lot. No one says anything as we lay there comfortable as can be. After about 5 minutes of silence with just the two of us laying there I know I need to talk to him. It's something I just need to get out of the way. If I don't do it now I know I never will.

"Hey Harry?" I ask. Harry must of heard the woe, and seriousness in my voice. He sits up turning his body so he is facing me sitting cross legged on the bed. "Yeah Lou?" He asks looking right into my eyes. "I don't really want to have to do this, and I hope it doesn't ruin anything with me and you have but..." I stop for a minute. "Go on Lou" He says. "and nothing could ever ruin what he have, don't worry." He smiles looking at me. "Well Harry.." I pause. " If you don't mind me asking...What is this. What are we..?" Harry is quiet for a moment, not saying a word. I wonder if I had made a huge mistake, until I heard Harry take in a deep breath. "Well Lou..." Harry starts. "I guess what the real question is is that.. What do you want us to be?" Me ? I think to myself ? What do I want it to be!? What if it's not the same thing as what he wants.. I feel myself begin to panic. "Lou?" Harry says quietly. I take a deep deep breathing willing to give everything I have. I decide to tell him everything I feel getting it off my chest hoping for the best.

"Harry" I finally say. "Yes Louis?" He says back to me. "I wasn't sure of how to tell you this before, and I'm not even sure of how to tell you this now really.." I laugh. In this moment it is not a jokingly kind of laugh though. "But if I don't do it now, I never will and I can't keep it bottled up inside, so I'm just going to get it all off my chest now.' Harry doesn't speak he only looks at me, not breaking eye contact once.

"Look before any of this ever happened us becoming friends or anything I hated you. I hated you with all my heart. You were popular and good looking, everyone wanted you.." I pause. "You were smart and funny; captain on the basketball team. Besides the fact of you beating on me every day I had absolutely no idea why I hated you, I just knew I did. With all my heart. I always thought that deep down in me somewhere something about you would draw me in. Never in my life would I ever want to admit that to anyone. Not even to myself. Every day seeing you constantly beat down on me I could swear you were something far more than what you were appearing to be. I could see that, and nobody else could. I could tell that the you you appeared to be really wasn't the real you at all. It was all just a cover. Then when you practically saved me at the party, that night in the bush I though that maybe just maybe the real you was coming through but maybe it was just the alcohol. When we kissed that first time in the bush I really had no idea what was going on. I mean c'mon I know I'm gay. Everyone knows I'm gay, but I was supposed to hate you, hate you with all my heart but there in that moment I couldn't help but think maybe you actually wanted it the way that I wanted it and that maybe all it took was the alcohol to show that. Then, those times on the street, of course I wanted to get those rides from you deep down I wanted that, but on the outside I didn't want to show that. Then, that day when you weren't at school I found myself wondering about you but had absolutely no idea why. Everything that was going on was confusing me even more than I already was. It was the day in the coffee shop that I finally had learned to let my guard down and just go with the flow. I allowed myself to accept the fact that I liked Harry Styles, and like him more than a friend."

I take a deep breath before starting up again.

"Look Harry, I know that may be confusing and you may not understand; I know it's a lot to take in. But I guess what I am trying to say here is that after I let my guard down I learned to look passed the "Harry Styles, captain of the basketball team" and to see the real you. The Harry that cares, the Harry that laughs, the Harry that has fun, the Harry that cares about me. Me Louis Tomlinson. I finally learned that I had accepted the real you, and you had accepted the real me, and I couldn't thank you anymore, I really couldn't. So now is the time to get to the real truth; the fact that I like you Harry. I like you a lot, and I can't keep hiding these feelings away anymore. I guess that's it.. I guess that's all I need to say"

It's quiet and Harry hasn't said a word. What have I done? I see Harry look down taking my hands in his and lightly kiss over the skin of my knuckles.

"Lou.." He stops sitting there with his mouth open not sure what to say. "You're right" He continues. I honestly don't even know what to say to you right now, and I literally don't have any words. I'm stunned, I'm absolutely speechless. Never will I be able to tell you how I feel sounding as good as you did right there.. but Lou.. I think it's my turn now.."

Harry takes a deep breath.

"Always had I known I was attracted to you, I literally had no idea why. I thought that me being captain and "Mr. Big shot" That I would never be able to admit my feelings to anyone. I was so upset with myself because you confused me. You confused me so damn much because I thought I was straight before you came along... No wait.. scratch that. I was straight before you came alone. Then seeing you for the first time I had no idea what was happening to me, why I was feeling those things that I had never felt before about anyone. I hated myself I absolutely hated myself because I Harry Styles envied you, you Louis Tomlinson. The way you were always so happy the way you were so open and free about your sexuality. I wanted to be like you I wanted to express myself but never knew how. The only way I could make myself feel better was to pick on you; but never had I ever wanted to to begin with. What I am trying to say is that you, Louis helped me find my true self. I found that whenever I was with you I was different. I was happy, I was myself. And that's all I ever wanted to be was myself. Even if it doesn't seem like it, it was you who saved me, you who let me be myself, you who let me shine.

"What I'm saying here Lou, LouBear, is that I like you, and I know for a fact that I like you way beyond the friend level. It's something way more.."

He pauses for a moment taking a short breath.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here Boo. I like you. I like you a lot. Like an insane amount. it really is crazy..but I wondered that if you will let me show that, that if you feel the same, that if we could share this happiness together... as a couple?"

He takes another breath..

"Will you Louis Tomlinson, be my... my.. boyfriend?"

I literally sit there face to face with Harry, stumped. More stumped than I have ever been in my whole entire life. I didn't even know what to say; what to do. All I knew was that I had just poured my heart out to Harry, and he had poured his heart out right back.

Harry Styles actually liked me. Liked me the way that I liked him; and I wasn't dreaming.

"Harry..." I trail off. Was that tears in my eyes. I was crying?

"Don't cry Boo.." He says. "I mean if you don't want tha-" I cut him off.

"That's not it Harry. That's not it all all. I'm just so so so happy right now I don't even know what to do..." I trail off.

"Well..." Harry begins "you could always say yes.." He looks up at me shyly.

"Oh my god Harry. Yes. Yes I would love to be your..your boyfriend. Yes yes yes!" I practically shout... "I never thought you'd ask."

Just like that he pulls me over to him taking my face in his hands and he kisses me, he kisses me over and over until my lips are beaten and red and sore, and cracked.. but I didn't care. I didn't care because I knew one thing:

I was in a relationship with Harry. Harry Fucking Styles.  
Harry was mine.

And never had I been so happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis POV

When I woke up the day after I literally didn't know it was possible to wake up feeling as happy I was, after laying everything out on the table with Harry. Harry who was now my boyfriend. We were actually a couple.

 

1 Week later.

Everything had been going absolutely fantastic with Harry. I was happy, he was happy, we were happy; that's all that mattered. Today would be the the day we tell my mum. I think she deserves to know.

 

TO: Hazza  
Hey babe ;) you wanna come over to mine and we can lounge around all day and do nothing.. Maybe a movie day? .xx

 

FROM: Hazza  
Yes. I would absolutely love to Boo. I'll be over in what.. Say an hour? Sound good? .xx

TO: Hazza  
Yep that sounds great, it'll give me time to get ready and look somewhat good. ha

FROM: Hazza  
LouLou... who are you trying to kid ? You always look good.xx

To: Hazza  
Awe thanks Haz. Hey I was thinking.. are you up for telling my mum today?.. If not that's cool. We can wait..?

FROM: Hazza  
No no, today sounds wonderful to me. I'll see you soon BooBear.

 

When Harry arrives I rush to the door getting there first and open it before he's even at the door. "Harry!" I say. "Hey Boo, someones happy" He laughs. "Of course I'm happy! You're here! How couldn't I be?" He walks up to me and I snake my arms around his neck. I crane my neck up to look at him. Goddamn he's absolutely perfect. He bends his neck down placing a light beautiful kiss to my lips. My stomach fills with butterflies still feeling the shock throughout my body. I don't think I will ever get used to it. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that Harry is actually mine. I get him all to myself. Wow, I'm lucky. "Do you want to tell her now or later Hazza?" I ask shyly, stepping in through the door. "How about now?" He suggests. "Might as well get it over with. What do you think she'll do? Will she be okay with this? With us?" He wonders nervously. "Haz, trust me okay? Everything will be fine, it'll all go over smoothly, She likes you HazzaBear, she likes you a lot. Almost as much as I do, maybe more" I wink at him cheekily. He gives me a weird look. "Kidding!" I exclaim. "I don't think that would ever be possible."  
"C'mon" I say lightly grabbing Harry's hand, leading us to the kitchen. "Hey ma?" I call out. "In here hun!" We walk over to where she is seated in the living room. "Hi mum, I'd like you to meet someone." Harry's eyebrows knot together looking beyond confused. "What are you talking about Lou?" She asks. "I've already met Harry." I take a breath. "I know mum, but you haven't met Harry. Harry my boyfriend.." I finish shyly. I look over to see Harry turning red, still looking nervous. "eeeek!" My mom practically squeals. She gets up off the couch opening both of her arms wide taking us both into her comforting motherly embrace. "I'm so happy for you boys! Congratulations!" "Thanks mum! that means a lot..to both of us" I say, a smile spreading on my lips. My mum then turns to my Harry placing both of her hands on either one of his shoulders. "You be good to my Lou, treat him right" she says looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I will Jay" Harry says honestly. " I really will. I'll treat him good. I promise to never hurt him." Harry's words were so honest, so sincere. Only having been with him for a few days, I knew Harry was the one. Harry is who's right for me. I try to keep quiet wiping the small tears away from my eyes, trying my best to hide them; that didn't last for long. Not long at all. "Ohhhhh sweetheart!" My mom ushers my way. "C'mere, come give your mama a hug" Everything had just been so perfect in that moment, my emotions had got the best of me. This is how things were supposed to be. Exactly like this.

 

Harry and I are upstairs entwined together, my head resting into his shoulder, his left arm snaked around my waist, are feet curled into to each others, his hand entwining with mine. It was about 7:30pm when we were just finishing our fifth movie of the day/night. Me and Harry head down stairs deciding to make some popcorn and get a drink before we head back up stairs to put in another movie. "Which movie would we like to watch now? You choose Boo, I chose the last one" Harry says still standing, me already curled back up onto the bed. "Grease, Grease, Grease!" I shriek with excitement. "Boo, haven't you seen that movie literally like a gazillion times? are you sure you don't want to watch anything else?" He questions, making sure. "Nope! Well I mean yeah.. I have but that's what I want to watch, I'm sure!!" I say smiling wide at him. "Okay" He smiles going through the movies until finding Grease and sticking it into the machine. Harry walks over to switch the light off. "Stop staring at my arse Lou" Harry says cheekily. How did he even know?! He wasn't even looking at me! "I wasn't" I lie right through my teeth. Harry knows me better. " I know you were LouLou, just admit it, besides I can tell through that wicked grin you've got plastered on your face, silly" "I'm not silly!" I protest. "But fine.." I sigh. "You caught me. I just couldn't help it.." I trail off looking down, my face hot and now flushed. Harry walks over to my bed, the light now turned off. He gets on the bed crawling up to me on his knees. Harry is now right in front of me staring deeply into my eyes. He takes my face in his palms, not breaking eye contact. "Don't worry about it Babe" He winks. "You can look all you want because I am all yours an nobody elses. The moment just managed to go from relaxed, to completely heated and romantic. I couldn't help but place both of my hands on Harry's cheeks looking straight at him, his legs on either sides of my hips. "And that's exactly how I want it." I say seriously. "You're mine, and I'm yours. I wont have it any other way.." Harry's eyes are now dark filled with complete lust. He leans down, towering over top of me. I place my hands in his hair as he ever so lightly cradles my face in between his large palms. He leans in and crashes his plump juicy lips onto mine, my whole body instantly feeling the need for support; weak. Harry's tongue lightly swipes across my bottom lip. I instantly let his tongue slip in, exploring my mouth, my tongue finding his. We lay here like this a good ten minutes in my somewhat dark room, the only light coming from the television, while the previews are playing in the background. I think I pull away first as the movie begins. I look to Harry suddenly hugging him, hugging him tight as if I was never going to let go. I pull back just staring at him for a few seconds before I place one last feathery kiss to his soft lips. I pull back and lightly smile up at him, my hand now back in his where it belongs, just as the movie begins. We lay on my bed watching Grease, comfortable as can be;not a care in the world just the 2 of us in my bed. Happy.  
We tun the movie off laying in the dark, entwined in each other not wanting to be anywhere else in the world but here, now, with each other. It's quiet in my room, my head now laying on Harry's broad chest listening to him as he slowly breathes in and out his chest calmly rising and falling over and over again. I sigh heavy, breathing him in. "Harry.." I say quietly "please sing to me.." I sigh. I can't see Harry, the room being too dark. It's quiet for a moment as Harry doesn't speak. Minutes later I hear him start to hum, and begin to sing a song. The song did not sound familiar, but it did sound absolutely beautiful. Harry's voice was literally mesmerizing, the notes he could sing was unreal.. I lay there on him my eyes closed just listening to him sing.That's when I realized..

 

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Harry was singing me the song. His song.

Our song.

 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

My chest feels tight, like I suddenly can't breath....  
Had I loved Harry? Did I love him? All so soon?  
With him everything felt right.

 

The moment couldn't of have been more beautiful.

The next thing I feel is Harry's embrace wrapped around me. Before I knew it I was dosing off in Harry's arms, the 2 of us cuddled up on my bed.

Right where we belonged.  
With each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry POV

I woke up scared from a dream, instantly panicking because I was unsure of my surroundings or where I was. I turn over seeing my precious Louis' sleeping form beside me. God he was beautiful. I swear he was like an angel or something. My angel. I lay there awake just looking at him, taking in his gorgeous features. I lift my hand to his face lightly sweeping a piece of hair from out of his eyes. I remember Louis falling asleep with me singing to him to sleep last night. I wasn't sure if his mum would have been okay with me spending the night, thought I couldn't for the life of me get up and leave him there. He was too precious. I could start my self start to feel myself dose off, so I carefully moved Louis slipping both of us underneath the warm blanket. The night was simple; Lou and I watching movies, cuddling, sharing our little kisses, but it was special. It really was. It was by far one of my favorite memories with Louis, though we haven't been together for all that long, but I still treasure the little moments we have together, the moments that mean more than anything to me. Louis means more than anything to me, he really does. I love Louis, I do with all my heart; I love him for who he is, I love everything about him. Louis really was my best friend. I feel like I can share anything in the world with him. With him I have no secrets, I am myself. I know there is no such thing as perfect, but in my eyes Louis truly was just that. I felt Louis stir beside me squirming. I look to him a let out a slight giggle. He was so adorable when he sleeps. He's adorable all the time.. Wow I think to myself. I'm falling. I'm falling really hard for Louis. I feel him move again. "Haz?.." He says in a scratchy morning voice. Damn that was sexy. I really could get used to waking up to this every morning. "Yeah Babe, what is it? I'm right here" He didn't answer. "Lou? Are you alright?" He's quiet for a moment. " I had a terrible dream..." He weeps. Awe my poor Boo. "Harry..." He starts. "Please hold me, hold me tight. Kiss me so I know you're here.." This is so terrible. I absolutely hate seeing Lou like this. "Of course love" I say moving over to him pulling him into my chest." Shh babe, it's okay, I'm here.. you're okay" I coo, rubbing slow circles on his back, comforting him the best I could. I lean down and plant a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you Haz.." His voice muffled into my chest. "You don't need to thank me BooBear, I just want you to know I'm here.. I'm here and you're safe.." He peeks up at me. I swear that was the cutest bloody thing I think I have ever seen. He stretches his neck up to kiss me but is not close enough to reach. I feel him place a kiss to my collar bone, my body going wild at the touch. I hear my phone buzz receiving a text. Louis cutely groans knowing I have to move to be able to reach it. I open the phone and read the text from Liam.

FROM: Liam  
Hey mate Zayn and I are hanging out today having a fun day. Wondered if you'd like to tag along, you can bring Louis if you like. x

Awe Liam was so thoughtful. That was nice of him to ask.

"Hey Lou" I say. "Yeah?" He asks back. "That was Liam, he says him and Zayn are having a hang out day, he gladly invited us to join em. You up for it?" I ask ask smiling down at him. "Sure!" He says. "That will be fun. Do you think they'd have a problem if Niall came along as well?" He asks looking adorable as always. "No Boo I don't think they would mind at all. Would you like me to ask and see?" "Yes please HazzaBear" He smiles looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

It turned out they didn't end up having a problem with it, which I knew to begin with, but I asked anyways, to make Louis Happy. Becasue I would do anything to make him happy. Literally.

 

Louis POV

I was actually really excited to go out today, with just the 5 of us. From what I know Liam and Zayn are both really cool guys, I already know Niall is buddies with Zayn so that's not a problem. Liam would get on great with Niall. I just knew it.

Harry stayed on my bed while I took a minute to go down stairs to speak with my mum. I get down stairs spotting my mum in the kitchen. I sneak up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Jeez Lou!!" She shrieks. "You nearly scared me half to death!" I just look at her, smiling trying to look cute, she falls for it everytime. "So you and Harry are up? what are your plans for today?" She asks looking unbothered. Crap!! She knew Harry slept over for the night!? Why was she not ripping my head off right now !? "You knew he...I'm sorry my mum" I say looking down. "Sorry?" She asks looking puzzled. "Sorry for what Lou?" "You aren't bothered by this? About Harry..y'know.." "Oh Loulou of course not!" She smiles. "You're my son Louis, I have more faith in you than that. Just because you live under my roof doesn't mean you can't do what you like. Y'know you're nearly 18" Don't remind me I think to myself. "Really mum? you mean that? you don't mind me having Harry over for the night some nights?" "Oh Lou," She smiles. "No honey of course not. I'm not going to stop you from seeing your boyfriend baby. You do what you like, but remember I am in the house.." She winks. Ohmygosh mum really.."Thank you mum, that means a lot to me. I love the trust you have in me" I say smiling. "And I love that I can trust you honey" She says warmly. Wow Harry was right. I'm truly grateful for having my mum. "Anyways" She smiles. "How are you? How is Harry? how are you two?" She asks wonderingly. "We're great mum, we really are. Thank you for caring and being so supportive of our relationship." "Oh Lou, you know I'll always support you through anything." "So you see mum" I start. "I was actually coming down here to speak with you about something." At this point I am still standing, but I walk over to her and take a seat down at the table right beside her. "Sure LouBoo, anything" "Okay" I sigh, taking a deep deep breath. "Mum, I'm not really sure where to start with this.. not at all actually.." I take a break. "Go on Lou its alright" I feel her pat my knee. "Okay.." I start again. "Mum" I look right into her eyes. "How do you.. How do you know..How do you know when you love someone... how do you know when you are in love?...look I know you might think I'm crazy but I feel like I ...Like I.... "Love him..?" She asks quietly "That's because I think you do.." She says."I think so mum.. but *Sigh* I just ..really don't know. Like how are you supposed to know. I know we havent been together long but with Harry everything just feels complete. I am myself with him, I can be who I want to be.. everything feels just right with him. When I see him he instantly makes me happy, he makes me feel whole..Like for him I would do anything..absolutely anything for him. I would take my own life just to see Harry smile...Look I know how dumb that must sound but..." "No" She interrupts. "Baby that doesn't sound dumb at all. I guess.. I guess when you love someone you just know. You just feel like together you can get through anything, through the best and the worst. As long as you're together, that's all that will matter.." she says looking up at me. "Louis dear, I see the way you look at him, the way you smile when you see him smile. The way you're eyes light up when he walks into the room. With him you're different. You're your true self. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Harry, I think you too are just fit to be together. You two were made to be together Lou. That's the honest truth" She says. I'm quiet not saying a word, and little had I known I was crying once again. All I can do is snuggle up to my mums side hugging her with everything in my. "Thank you mum, thank you so so so much. I love you." I say completely honest. "I love you too baby" She smiles at me wiping away a tear. "Baby I know that when the time is right, you'll tell him. You'll find it in you to tell him. If you can look him right in the eye and tell him you love him, that's how you know he's the one. I mean it darling"

With that I hug her tight wrapping my arms around her torso, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you so much" I say before heading up the stairs to see the true love of my life. Harry.

Now I just need to find the time to somehow tell him. Tell him that I love him. That I am In love with him.  
When the time is right I will tell him.

I will tell him that I Louis Tomlinson am in love with Harry Styles.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis POV

When I walked back up stairs I found Harry cutely curled up on my bed underneath the blankets. I had heard my mom go out, going downtown to run her errands. I walked up to my bed and slowly crawled up onto it getting underneath the covers with Harry. I cheekily pull the covers over both of our heads wrapping myself tightly around Harry, entwining our fingers and our toes. "Lou, where did you go?" Harry asks looking worried. His big green eyes full of woe. "It's alright, I was just down talking to my mum that's all. I'm here now no worry babe" "I missed you" Harry says, almost a whisper. "I missed you too HazzaBear" I say smiling, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Listen Haz, I gotta quickly have a shower before we head out alright?" I ask him sitting up in bed. "Okay.." He says in a low voice looking down. I turn starting to leave the room before stopping. "Hey Haz?" I ask shyly. "Do y0u.. Do you want to come..?" I finish saying. "Come with..you? In the..in the shower?" He asks looking beyond adorable. "Yeah but I mean if.." He cuts me off. "No no, I will" I smile grabbing his hand. "C'mon then let's go" We are hand in hand walking down the long hallway before turning to the left into the bathroom. Harry closes the door lightly behind us. I begin taking off my clothes before stopping looking over to Harry. "Harry" I say. "it's alright. Here let me help you" I give him a small smile before walking over to him. "Lift em up, c'mon" I say smiling at him lightly poking his tummy. Harry lifts up his arms as I swiftly lift his shirt taking it off his body. I slowly drag my finger down his abdomen making Harry shiver. I lightly chuckle pressing a kiss to his temple. I go back to taking off my own clothes, taking off my boxers before heading over to the shower. I stand under the shower head letting the water soak my body, the warm beads hitting my skin before I feel the presence of another body in the shower with me. I smile turning to look at Harry taking in his beautiful features. His muscular arms, his beautiful collar bones, his amazing abs. I slowly trace over them with my finger before examining his tan muscular legs, so long and beautiful. I can't help but chuckle at how adorable Harry looks with his now damp curls limp on his head, slick to his forehead. I take hold of his hand, and use my other hand to gently push the damp hair out of his eyes. "You're beautiful" I say reaching on my tippy toes to give Harry a kiss. "So are you Lou." I hear Harry say in his low scratchy voice. I wash Harry's hair while he washes mine, I then take the bath scrubby putting some body wash onto in and begin to massage it into Harry's skin brushing over his beautiful soft shoulders and shoulder blades. Harry truly is beautiful. We finish washing up then turn off the shower to dry off and get ready for our day with the boys, just the 5 of us.

I decide to go with my turquoise pants, and my white T, while Harry chose his casual black skinny jeans along with his black Ramones shirt. I swear you could put Harry into a paper bag and he would still manage to look good. I just don't think it's fair. We met up with the boys at about 12:30 we decided we would head over to Nando's for some lunch. After lunch we went for Go karting, and Mini Golf. Of course I won at Mini Golf because I am the absolute champion. No one could even deny it, but I gotta say Liam totally kicked all of our buts in Go Karting. It was about 5:30 when we finished up Mini Golf and Go Karting when we figured we would catch the 7:00 show at the cinema. We couldn't all agree on one so we had the lady at the counter decide for us. Unfortunately for me it turned out she had picked the horror movie; of all the movies she could've chosen. I decided not to mention the fact that I hated watching horror movies. Who knew, maybe I could hide my fear and no one would ever know. We made out way into the theatre, choosing our seats. Liam beside Zayn, Zayn beside Harry, Harry beside me, and Niall on the end, on the other side of me. Luckily I wasn't the one on the end. "Lou" I heard Harry whisper to me "Are you scared?" I shook my head saying no, but Harry could see past my lies. "Awe, C'mere LouLou Bear" Harry said to me. I couldn't resist so I got up out of my seat and cradled myself into Harry's lap instantly feeling better; complete. "Aweee" I head Niall coo. "Shut up Nialler" I say jokingly to him sticking out my tongue. The movie came to another scary scene and I could feel my body tensing. Harry comfortingly wrapped a strong arm around my back, his other hand holding my hand while I nuzzled into his warm neck. I practically screamed I was so scared, earning a laugh from all the boys except Harry. The movie came to an end as we all got up out of our seats, me not letting go of Harry's hand.

"Me and Zayn have gotta get going" I heard Liam say. "Yeah I'm off and running as well" Niall said after. "Okay lads I had a wonderful day today, we gotta do it again soon. Thanks for inviting us" Harry said standing at my side. "Yes defiantly" Zayn smiled. We said our goodbyes everyone going their separate ways, Harry and I going ours. "Hey Lou, do you wanna take a walk through the park?" Harry questioned. "Sure Hazza, I'd love to. I'd go anywhere with you" I said warmly. "Anywhere eh?" Harry said winking. "Yes, anywhere" I respond back to him moving closer as we walk to the park, hand in hand.

After our walk in the park we made our way to Harry's car. "Hazzzzza" I say looking over at Harry. "Yes Lou?" He asks. "Can we go for ice cream pweaaaaaase?" I ask batting my eyelashes up at him. "How could I say no to a face like that?" "Yay yay yay!!!" I shriek with excitement. I heard Harry begin to laugh. "Lou you are too cute" When we get to the ice cream place I don't grab Harry's hand, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. Even though Harry held my hand at the theatre I'm not sure if he is okay with being couple-y in the open public just yet. "What would you like to get Lou?" We end up getting a chocolate dipped cone to share. We sit at the table getting comfortable as I take Harry's hands underneath the table, looking up at him to make sure it was okay. "Lou" I hear him say in a hush voice. "Don't be so foolish" This shocked me for a minute wondering what I did, not knowing it bothered him that much even underneath the table. I sulk to myself for a minute before feeling Harry move our hands from underneath the table to straight out onto the tabletop; right out in the open. My chest instantly feeling tight and my tummy filling with butterflies. He's holding my hand in public. He wasn't ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of us. He takes my hands up to his mouth before placing light feathery kisses to my knuckles.

After ice cream we head back to my house, showing up there at about 11:00pm. We arrive walking through the door before Harry swiftly picks me up carrying me up the stairs bridal style. I could've practically fallen asleep right there in Harry's arms. Harry pushes open the door to my room carrying me right over to my bed putting me down on top of the covers. Harry unbuttons his jeans throwing them onto the floor. "Lou are you sleeping in your jeans?" Harry asks "mphg no" I practically slur already falling asleep. Harry walks over closer to the bed. "Would you like me to help?" I heard Harry question. "Mhm yes please" I say. Harry comes over to me placing his hands on the button of my jeans, and unzips the fly of my pants. He then delicately slides them down my legs placing them onto the floor. Harry shuts the light off walking back over to the bed crawling onto the bed. He now has his body hovering over top of me his breath hot on my face. Harry puts my arms over my head as he slips my shirt off placing in to the floor with my jeans. I roll Harry over so I am now the one over top of him and I take off his shirt as he did with my own and put in on the floor in the pile of clothes. I lean in as Harry does meeting me halfway. I kiss his lips lightly as he deepens the kiss, allowing my to slip my tongue into his mouth to explore. Harry then flips me back over my back now against the mattress. Harry breaks the kiss lowering himself down my body pressing kisses on my hip bones up to my belly button and all the way up to my neck. He kisses the skin on my neck slightly sucking when he finds the sensitive spot behind my ear. I let out a slight moan tangling my fingers into his hair bringing his lips back to mine and smash them together, biting and sucking hard, my legs now wrapped around his lower back. Harry leans in pressing a kiss to my jaw before he whispers into my ear, his breath hot "You're beautiful Louis, you really are. Never change" I look him deep in the eyes taking his face in between my palms kissing his soft lips over and over again. Harry lowers himself detaching his body from above mine and lays his body down, now beside me. We are laying on our sides staring into each others eyes for what seems like forever, before I hear harry begin to hum. He begins humming the song, our song. This is it. This is the moment he needs to know.. "Harry" I whisper to him combing my fingers through his beautiful hair. He didn't answer but I knew he had heard me. "Harry" I repeat again my voice deep and low. I look deep into his eyes not breaking eye contact once "I- I...I love you."  
I feel Harry's breath hitch from where he lays beside me on the mattress. Oh no. I think to myself. I've really done it now. I sigh, not saying anything. Have I made the biggest mistake in the world? I feel Harry move beside me before I feel his strong embrace wrapped around my entire body. "Louis" He lets out. It's quiet for a moment. "I love you too." I hear him say. "Forever" Harry smoothly runs his fingers up and down my back over and over, He lowers his head, now even with mine. "I love you" He whispers again "I love you Louis..I really do" I knew from that moment he was being completely honest.He captures our lips together once more, and we fall asleep just like that; entwined in each other.

I went to bed ecstatic, happier than ever before because I love Harry, and Harry loves me.

There is no better feeling than having the one you love, love you back.

I fell asleep wrapped around Harry, not wanting in any other way; my moms words playing over and over in my head

 

"If you can look him right in the eye and tell him you love him, that's how you know he's the one."


	17. Chapter 17

Third person POV

Spring break was coming to an end, as there were only 2 days left before heading back to school.  
Harry and Lou had spend practically the entire spring break together. If they weren't with each other they were texting, if they weren't texting they would be on the phone. Over the spring break they became closer than ever before, Louis meeting Harry's mum, making love for the first time, sharing their deepest secrets. It seems as though they could never ever get sick of one another. I guess that's really what true love is all about. To say the least, if Louis were to say he wasn't nervous about going back to school, that would be a down right lie. To be honest, Louis was more than nervous wondering what others would think of the couple. Louis knows that no matter what if they are meant to be they can get through anything; thick or thin, as long as they were together that's all that mattered. Louis biggest fear was that Harry would become a different person once they were back in school, he really didn't know what he would do if things turned for the worse. On the other hand Louis did not want to pressure Harry into being couple-y in public if he was not comfortable doing so just yet. Louis would give Harry as much time as he needed. He would wait forever if he had to. Louis had told Harry before that Louis will always be there for him, for anything. No matter what. Harry is one of the most important parts of Louis' life, he means the world to him.

Harry and Lou had spent every minute of the last 2 days of spring break together, going for lunch, and dinner. Going to the movies, to the mall spending as much time together as they could before they had to go back to school. Of course they would still spend time together , but homework and school work will be in the way as well; but that's something they could work around. They would always find a way to make time for one another.

Louis POV

I held Harry tight kissing him over and over standing at the front door on Sunday night, saying goodbye. I had really wanted for Harry to stay the night tonight as well, but unfortunately my mom thought it would be best for Harry to sleep at his own home for tonight. The thought of sleeping without Harry was strange to me. Nearly throughout our whole 3 weeks of spring break we had slept with eachother almost every night. I sure would feel lonely tonight, wishing I had my HazzaBear there with me to cuddle with. I hugged Harry tight as if if I would never see him again. "Lou.." Harry began. "You know, you're going to have to let go sometime" he chuckled kissing the top of my head. "That's the thing though.. I don't want to" I pout sticking out my bottom lip giving him puppy dog eyes. "I know LouLou I wish I could stay, I really do.. But hey" he says stroking underneath my chin with his finger. "It'll be okay" he smiles at me. "I'll be here to pick you up in the morning, we can grab a tea before heading off to school if you'd like" he smiles wide at me. "Okay" I smile. "I'd love too" Harry picks me up by my upper thighs as I wrap my legs around his body. Harry leans me up against the door frame leaning down placing his lips to mine. The kiss gets heated as I entwine my fingers into his gorgeous locks. After a moment Harry pulls away placing his forehead against mine; his breathing heavy. Harry puts me back on the ground my body misses his touch already. He leans his neck down placing one last light beautiful kiss to my lips. He has his arms wrapped around my lower back our lips no longer together. Harry stares deeply into my eyes not breaking the contact. "I love you Lou.. I love you so damn much" its quiet for a moment before I trace my finger over his bottom lip. "I love you too Harry, so much it hurts. You have no idea" I sigh closing my eyes. "Oh but I do" He says sincerely. He kisses my head before stepping through the door frame onto the porch. "I'll see you in the morning Babe, and don't forget to dream about me " Harry winks cheekishly. "That's not something I could ever forget even if I tried" I say watching Harry make his way to his car. "I love you Harry" I say again. "I love you too Louis" Harry says before getting into his car and driving down the street.

I only knew one thing; I couldn't ever dream of having a boyfriend better than Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry POV

I woke up lonely Monday morning, not used to waking up alone; without Louis, I stretch my arms sitting up in bed wondering what I should wear for school on the first day back. I decided to go with my black jeans, my white shirt along with my black blazer. I layed my clothes out on my bed before heading to the bathroom to have a shower, hoping it would wake me up a bit more.

When I got out of the shower, I checked my phone seeing I had an unread message

FROM:BooBear  
Goodmorning babe, I love you.

Awe,Louis was so sweet.

TO: BooBear  
I love you too Boo. Be there soon.xx

I am more than nervous about going to school today, but I know I am ready. I'm ready to show the real me. I can't hide who I am anymore. I will walk into the school holding my boyfriend close, with my head held high because I am proud of me. I am proud of us. I'm sure we will receive a few looks from people, but they will learn to get used to it and accept it. People may be confused but really don't care anymore. I am who I am, and I love Louis, and Louis loves me, no one or no thing can change that.

Louis POV

Harry pulled up at my house at about 7:30. He came up to the door just as I opened it. He looked gorgeous; as always. I smiled up at him pressing a gentle kiss to his delicate lips. "I missed you" I smiled looking at him. "I missed you too babe" Harry smiled back.

We stop at the coffee shop getting a tea like Harry promised. We made our way to school pulling into the Student Parking Lot. Harry shuts off the engine, retrieving his bag from the back. I hear Harry let out a sigh looking at me with a slight smile on his lips. "Are you ready to do this?" He questions looking nervous. "Harry, look if you aren-" "No Louis, I'm ready. I promise. I don't want to hide who I am anymore I can't hide who I am anymore." I look up at him my eyes wide with shock. He's ready. He's really ready. "Harry..are you sure? If you're not ready I'll wait.. We'll wait. You know we can wait as long as you need" I explain looking deep into his eyes. "No Lou. I'm ready. I'm ready to do this today. I'm ready to do this now. I love you Louis.." Harry finishes,looking down at me. "I love you too" I almost whisper. Harry makes his way out of the car, me following after him. "C'mon Babe" Harry says to me entwining his fingers with mine. We are approaching the front entrance of the school before I stop and ask again. "Harry.. Are you sure?" I ask nervously. "Yes Lou, trust me. I'm sure. Are..uhm are you..are you sure? Are you ready?" He questions. Me!? Of course I am ready. "Yes Harry" I answer truthfully. "I'm more than ready." Harry looks me in the eyes and places a sweet kiss to my lips; right there in the open. WOW I think to myself. He isn't afraid of anything. He really is a different person now. I couldn't be any more proud of him, he's come such a long way; its unbelievable.

Harry and I walk into the school not caring about anyone or anything. We stay hand in hand walking the long hall to stop at my locker then to stop at Harry's before we are rudely interrupted. "Hey captain! Why are you holding hands with the faggot?" I feel Harry tense beside me. "Harry.." I state. "Just ignore him" Harry doesn't look back he takes me closer to his side, his grip tight on me. "What so you're a fag now too huh?" The guy asks. I can practically hear Harry growling from where he stands beside me. "Harry Babe, don't let em get to you" I say to him rubbing my thumb over top of his hand trying to keep him calm. I thought everything was going to be fine until I hear the boy speak up again from behind us. "So you're gone for 3 weeks and this little homo takes you under his wing and turns you into a pansy as well? I guess there's 2 fags in the school now" Hearing this come from the boy's mouth even shocked me to the point that I had turned my body around to look at him. Harry lets go of me stepping towards the guy lightly pushing me back to stay out of the way. "Harry no.." I let slip out of my mouth. "The homo is talking to you Harold, it's rude to not respond you know" The guy says ignorantly. This completely sets Harry off as he takes another step closer to the boy. "That homo is MY boyfriend" Harry states, the boys words getting to him. "Why don't you go on your gay little way then, with your gay little boyfriend." The boy's words are sharp, stinging me over and over. Harry now steps impossibly closer to the boy his shoulders hovering over him. "What did you say?" Harry hisses barely an inch away from his face. "What are you going to do?" says the boy acting tough. "You're just a pathetic fa-" Before he can finish Harry takes a swing at the boy smashing him directly in his face. "Harry!" I scream as loud as I possibly can. Harry doesn't listen he continues to punch the boy over and over blood now spilling from his face. The boy, Doug I believe his name is takes a swing hitting Harry square in the jaw. Seeing this makes me wince as I can't bare to stand watching. I cringe from where I stand, my body now sinking down onto the ground and into the corner. Harry doesn't back down as he takes Doug by the shirt collar smashing his head into the locker. There is now a huge crowd surrounding the 2 boys. My view is now blocked from all of the people standing in the way and my own tears, streaming down my face. I can hear people screaming, yelling, the whole hall filled with complete noise. I instantly panic wondering who had won. I panic more wondering what's going on, where Harry is, if he is okay. Adrenaline takes over my body as I get up from where I stand and shove my way through the now massive crowd. At this point I could care less about who had one. The only thing I cared about was Harry. I need to find Harry. I push through the last of people making my way into the now formed circle from where the boys had been fighting. I spot a figure standing hunched over, that's when I realize. It's Harry. "HARRY!" I scream with all my might. I run over to him my heart stops as I see Harry, his busted lip, his bruised jaw, his once white shirt now stained red. "Harry?" I sob, my tears completely taking over, as I can barely catch my breath. Harry looks up at me little tears in his own eyes. "Oh Harry!" I let out, wrapping my arms around his now fragile body. We both sink to the ground wrapped in each others embrace. I kiss him over and over as I rub his back soothingly, both of us now crying. I run my fingers through his hair over and over, no words coming out of my mouth. I was stunned; in shock. Harry looks up at me a tiny grin on his face. "Harry..How could you possibly be smiling ?" I ask. Still in shock from everything that just went down. "Lou..I won" Harry now has the biggest grin, tear stains streak his slightly bruised face. The crowd has now begun to fade, only some left over people still standing around. "Good job Harry!" I hear someone say with happiness. "Yeah man, you kicked his ass" Says another. Harry lets out a slight chuckle, running his long fingers through his matted, and tangled hair. That's the moment someone says it; someone says the words: "Good job Harry, and congratulations.. to both of you. I'm glad you two are happy." People are now cheering, yelling whooping, cheering him on, cheering us on. Us the couple. HarryAndLouis.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis POV

I get to my feet wrapping my arms around Harry's torso, helping him up from the ground. "I'm sorry Harry..I am so sorry..." I trail off, holding him close. "Shhh Babe" Harry says into my ear, rubbing my back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, don' t be foolish" He says to me, his voice calm. We stand there in the now empty hall obviously late for first class. "C'mon Haz" I say to him. "We have to get you cleaned up." Harry and I leave the school and go to his house knowing no one will be around.

I hold Harry's hand as we walk up the stairs to his bed room. I lift his hands above his head, taking his bloody shirt of of his body. I notice Harry has little bruises on his stomach. I lightly trace over them with my finger as I see Harry wince. "Awe Haz.." I sigh, looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. "I'm okay Lou, really. I'll be fine" He smiles at me reassuringly, though I know he must be in so much pain. While Harry is choosing what to wear, I go down the hall to the bathroom grabbing a cloth and damping it with warm water. I walk back to Harry's room seeing he has chosen a grey shirt to wear, it fits snug outlining his beautiful strong body.

I walk up to Harry taking him by the hand and sitting him down at the edge of his bed. Harry watches me carefully, his eyes aware. Harry holds my left hand as I use my other to take the cloth and slowly bring it to Harry's swollen and busted up lip. I move slowly not wanting to hurt him, though I know I need to apply some pressure in order to get the dry blood off. Harry winces a few times at the pain, but mainly stays calm, as he knows all I'm doing is helping him. The whole time Harry stares into my eyes, not breaking the contact once. I finish cleaning off his lip before I carefully press a light kiss to his mouth. I brush Harry's hair out of his eyes, dabbing at the mark above his eyebrow, which is red, and slightly bruised.

When I finish I take the cloth and Harry's shirt throwing it into the hamper. I see we still have half an hour to kill before we have to be back at school, in time to go to second block. I go back to Harry's room seeing him layed back on his bed with his arms resting behind his head. Damn he's sexy. I stand there for a moment resting against the door frame with my arms folded over my chest smirking at Harry before walking over and crawling up beside him onto the bed. Harry removes an arm from behind his head, opening it for me to climb under. Harry has his arm wrapped around me, me resting my head against his neck. It's quiet, none of us saying anything, before Harry speaks up. "I'm sorry Lou" I hear Harry say. "I feel so terrible about what happened back there, you seeing everything.. I tried. I tried so damn hard to not let him get to me but..but I just couldn't handle it. Nobody should speak to anyone that way..it just wasn't right." "I know Harry" I say "I know you tried, but you don't have to apologize, it's okay" I say in all honesty. "No Lou, it's not okay... I should've handled it better.. you shouldn't of had to see that..it must of been horrible.. god I'm such a terrible boyfriend Lou.." He trails off. That took me off guard, I didn't like it. I sit up on the bed turning my body so I am faced towards Harry. "Harry, no." I state. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear hear me? You shouldn't be sorry about what happened okay? All you were doing was protecting me..protecting us. I don't want you to ever blame it on yourself..ever. I love you. I'll always love you no matter what.." I pause for a minute. "And yeah, you're right, it was terrible..seeing the love of my life fighting with someone, seeing the blood, seeing you get hurt..but that's not what matters. What matters to me is that you were okay, that you are okay. And besides.. Seeing you fight was pretty damn sexy if you ask me..." I say to him cheekily, my face feeling hot. "So you liked it eh? you think I'm sexy do you?" Harry winks at me, all seriousness of the conversation gone. "Harry.. anyone who doesn't think you're sexy has got to be a complete lunatic." I tell him flat out. "Oh realllly?" He asks a huge smirk spread on his lips. "Yes Haz, really."

Harry leans into me pressing his lips to mine. I still feel the spark between us with every kiss..it's something I don't think I will ever get used to. I pull away from him. "Harry... I don't know if it's a good idea..us kissing.. I mean doesn't it.. doesn't hurt?" I ask looking at his lip. "Lou nothing hurts more than wanting to kiss you and I can't.. I'd rather kiss you and have it hurt then not kiss you at all.." I look at him and smile. Goddamn, why doe's he have to be so fricken adorable? "And you know how much I can't get enough of your lips.." Harry says cutely, tracing over them with his index finger. "So get over here and kiss me you fool!" Harry says, letting out a loud laugh. His laugh was so beautiful, the cutest laugh I have ever heard. The way his mouth opens wide, when he throws his head back from laughing so hard, or when he smacks a hand over his mouth...he really was something else.. I am the luckiest guy on the earth..really. I sit there taking in all of his lovely features. Harry effortlessly pulls his shirt of his marvelous body, throwing it to the floor. I couldn't handle it anymore. I move quickly positioning myself so I am sitting on his lap, my legs on both sides of him, wrapping them around his back. I take his face between my palms crashing our lips together, lacing my fingers through his brilliant curls. He deepens the kiss snaking his fingers to my lower back. Harry squirms not removing his lips from mine as he slides down the bed with his back against the covers me on top of him. He rolls us over my back now against the covers, with Harry over top of me, straddling my hips. Harry slowly moves his body against mine, our body's rubbing against each other. Harry takes his hand sliding it up my shirt, before he takes it off, lifting it over my head. He sucks on my neck all the way over my chest, my abdomen, down to my bellybutton and back up again, locking his lips with mine. Man how I wish we could stay like this forever.

The rest of the time passes with us entwined in each other before it's time to head back to school. Harry and I head out the door, him locking it behind us as we make out way back to school for the second time today. We get to school just in time as the bell rings before we have to go our opposite ways. Harry kindly walks me to class kissing me goodbye before he has to leave to his own class. "I love you Louis" He says. Harry brings his lips to mine not caring who is around. "I love you too Harry" I say back to him. "I'll see you at lunch, okay love?" Harry asks. "Of course" I smile at him making my way into the room, seeing Harry leave down the hall to get to his class.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry PO V

 

The day passed slow, missing Louis more and more with every class I went to. I really was in deep. I am in deep.

TO: BooBear  
Miss me yet? ;) .xx

I asked cheekily, a smile spreading on my lips. I twirled my pen in my hands not paying any attention what so ever what was going on in class. "Mr. Styles?" I hear Ms. Welsh say. "Uhmm.." Great. I should've been paying attention; but how could I? I miss Louis so so much. "Pay attention in my class." I hear her snark at me. I never did like her, she always seemed to be on my case. Was she ever in a good mood? It sure didn't seem like it.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket then hearing the sound go off. Why do I have such a bad memory? I need to remember to turn my sound off when I am in class.. "Mr. Styles.." She stops mid sentence stopping her lesson. "Great.." I mumble. "If I catch you with your phone in my classroom one more time.." She pauses looking at me. "It'll be mine." She bitches at me. "He's probably talking to his faggot boyfriend.." I hear from behind me. "Grayson..." Ms. Welsh starts. "That will be enough from you..thank you." She says. I smirk, playing with the bracelet on my wrist. "Well its true..." "Enough!" She states, her tone loud and angry. She sighs, turning back around to the board continuing on with her lesson.

I wait a few moments before bringing my hand to the pocket of my slightly tight black jeans sliding my phone out of my pocket, carefully turning off the sound and checking the message.

FROM: BooBear  
Yes actually I do.. like tons.. :(

 

TO: BooBear  
Awe babes.. School will be over soon. Promise. xx

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, turning my attention to the board, thinking positive. Only 1 more class.

I was busy working, the class quiet, when it occurred to me that Louis and I haven't gone on a proper date. A date as a couple.  
I place my pen down on the desk, tapping my finger against the chair leg. Hmm..what should I do? Where should I take him? Where should we go? I will come up with something..

TO: BooBear  
Free tonight?.xx

 

FROM: BooBear  
I'm free whenever you need me to be babe ;) .x

I lightly chuckle to myself; He's adorable.

TO: BooBear  
Ha, I'm glad.x  
I'll pick you up at.. hmm...7:oo See you after classes Love.xx

I press send lightly laughing to myself before picking up the phone once more.

TO: BooBear  
ps. I loveeeee you. :)

FROM: BooBear  
I love you too. Forever. 

 

TO: BooBear  
And always. xx

I put my phone away, trying to come up with ideas for our first official date; as a couple.

*sigh*

I love him so much.

 

*After school*  
(Harry POV)

I wait outside in the beautiful March sunshine, leaning up against my convertible waiting for Louis. I spot him coming down the stairs, smiling as big as ever, god he's beautiful. He catches my eye as he smiles at me, his beautiful white teeth showing. He speeds up his pace and before I know it we are running towards each other. As we approach each other I move quickly picking Louis up in my arms spinning us around. Louis makes an adorable squealing noise as he wraps his legs around my waist and snakes his arms around my neck. I stop twirling us as I kiss his head, down to the bridge of his nose, his left cheek, then the right, to the tip of his nose. I take in his beautiful eyes not breaking the contact before placing little kisses to his lips over and over before our lips come in full contact, crashing together. The feeling is incredible, something I would never be able to describe. I don't know what I would do without Louis.. I really don't. I would be nothing without him, with him I am me; with him I am whole.

He is my world; My everything.

I place Louis back on the ground slithering my arms around his waist. We are now leaning up against my car. I press my forehead against Louis' letting out a slight sigh, instantly feeling his comfort. We stand here like this for a few moments just taking each other in. I look up meeting his eyes, entwining my hand with his. I open the door for Louis, closing it behind him as he gets in. I lean down, eye level with Louis poking my head through his open window(me still on the outside of the car) and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Lets get you home shall we? You have a date to get ready for" I smile at him cheekily winking at him before getting in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry POV

I took Louis home, maybe having a slight snog session before he got out of the car. ;) but shhh.

I planned out our date well I wanted it to be special. I wanted Louis to feel special. I wanted to make Louis feel special.

 

Louis POV

I was extremely excited for Harry and I`s date. I love when it`s just the two of us..

TO: Hazza  
Sooo...Where are ya taking me tonight hot stuff? ;)

FROM: Hazza  
Well sweet cheeks.. you're just going to have to wait and find out ;) Can you do that for me sexy? ;)

Oh he is so cheeky.. Just the way I like it..

TO: Hazza  
I'd do any thing for you Big Poppa ;D

FROM: Hazza  
Oooooh anythng aye? Like what? Pls tell me more, tell me what you'd do for me, orr...Do to me ;))

 

I smiled wide at my cell, climbing up onto my bed, getting comfortable. Man I wish he was here.. I want to feel his lips on mine..

 

TO: Hazza  
Well..What would you like me to do to you? .x ;)

FROM: Hazza  
You tell me, Angel eyes. xx

TO: Hazza  
Well.. First I'd kiss you all over, and tell you how pretty you are. I'd suck your ear, running my tongue over your  
sensitive spot by your ear... I'd whisper into your ear sweet sexy nothings..my hot breath on your face...my body  
pressed up against yours..  
Shall I continue? ;)

Oh how I love teasing Harry, I know how turned on he'd be right now.. he'd pounce on me if he were here.. Ugh I wish he was here.. only 2 more hours till our date..I don't know how much longer I can wait.. I want him...I need him.. Like now.

FROM: Hazza  
Oh god no please Lou stop. Why are you so perfect..I wish you didn't send that...I can't control myself..I want you  
here.. I want to be with you..I want to touch you..I want to kiss you all over, and your perfect lips.. my lips.  
your lips are mine.. you're mine..

TO: Hazza  
Forever and always Babe, don't forget it. x

FROM: Hazza  
I couldn't..not ever. Hmm.. Lets see 2 hours till our date..buuuuut..I could  
come over early and spend those 2 hours with you until it's time to leave..

TO: Hazza  
Yesss pleaseeee. Maybe then you could take care of the situation in my pants..? ;)  
it's waiting..just for you. ;) .x

FROM: Hazza  
Don't move. I'll be there in a minute.

Harry's going to go completely crazy on me when he gets here..Ohh teasing him was so much fun, though I wasn't lying.. about the situation in my..y'know,

I waited in my room excited for Harry to show up. I felt like being my childish self so I decided to get up and turn the light off, going back to my bed, and throwing the blanket over my head.. Waiting.

I laid there about 10 minutes before hearing the familiar creek of my bedroom door. I decided not to move from my position under the covers. I layed there smiling knowing he'd be by my side any minute. The room was quiet and I wondered if it was Harry..or if my door just managed to open on its own? before I feel a body landing on me, ripping the blanket away from me. I already was only wearing my pj pants with no shirt, feeling the cool air from outside of the blanket made me shiver. I move slightly to see a shirtless Harry hovering over me. Oh so that's what took so long, he was taking his clothes off..just for me. I noticed now that Harry was only wearing his black boxers, the ones I absolutely love, his eyes dark, darker then ever before, full of lust.  
Fuck he's hot.

Before I know it Harry is on top of me his naked upper half touching mine; skin on skin.

 

Harry's hungry lips attack mine as we are both fighting for air. Harry slows down, bringing his lips to my jaw and kissing the skin, lowering himself to my neck as he sucks the skin there. I let out a slight moan as Harry's lips travel down my chest, kissing my sternum, then going lower and lower, placing kisses to my stomach, my belly button, lowering himself each time. Harry kisses my hip bone as I practically shudder from his touch. My body feels numb with every kiss he places to my skin. Harry goes lower and lower until his chin rests on the band of my boxers which are a few inches above my pj pants. Harrys eyes look up at me as if he is asking for permission. Ha. As If we haven't done this multiple times before. That's what I love about harry though. He's kind and he's patient, he's careful and loving and gentle. *sigh* I love him so much. Harry slowly takes the fabric of my pants between his teeth sexily pulling them down my legs. When he gets to my ankles he carefully slides them off tossing them to the floor. He then places his lips to my ankles slowly kissing every inch, making his way up my legs, over my things. Harry stops, looking up at me with his absolutely astonishing green eyes before placing beautiful little kisses to the insides of my things. Harry knew me so well, better then anyone. H eknew everything about me my likes, my dislikes my turn ons my turn offs, my sensitive spots (this being one of them) I was so in love with him I didn't have the words to even describe it. Nothing compares to Harry. Nothing in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry POV

Louis and I stayed in his room the 2 hours, cuddling and having our make out sessions. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but with him. He is the sun to my moon, the peanut butter to my jam. It was just after 6 when I decided I should go home quick to shower and get ready for tonight. It was going to be special; or I hoped it would make Louis feel special. This was a big deal to me, our first official date and all. I needed it to be sweet, and caring, to show him all the effort I put in. I needed the night to be like Louis; absolutely perfect. I never believed in something being 'perfect' until I met Louis. Then I knew it was possible. People always say 'there's no such thing as perfect' but really there is because Louis was exactly that.

I went home getting in the shower, and dressing in my black dress pants, my light pink dress shirt, my dark black blazer, and to top it off a cute little black bow tie. Tonight really was going to be something. I could just tell.

 

Louis POV

I dressed nicely in my dress clothes, along with my dark blue tie. I wanted to look good for Harry. I sweep my light brown hair across my forehead just the way Harry likes it. I really was curious as to know what Harry had planned for the 2 of us tonight. I just hope he didn't go too far out of the way putting in a whack of effort just for me. As long as Harry is with me is all that mattered, but I'm sure what ever he has planned will be amazing.

At 10 to 7 I hear a knock to the door, as I race down the stairs to meet my prince charming. I open the door flinging myself into Harry's arms attacking his lips "mphm I missed you so much" I say words muffled by our lips being pressed together. "Lou.." Harry chuckles. "I've only been gone half the hour" I sigh "I know but.." "I know LouLou" Harry intrerupts. "And I've missed you too..so so much" he says pulling me in closer placing a kiss to my head and wrapping his arms around my back. We stand there for a minute just not being able to get enough of each other before I slowly pull away to look into his eyes. I never noticed what Harry was wearing before now, and Wow does he look breathtaking. So absolutely beautiful. I don't know where he magically gets it from but Harry now holds a beautiful red rose out to me in his hand. "For you" he says in a cute low voice. I stand there just staring at it for a moment; a little caught off guard. Who knew he was so romantic. I delicately take the rose holding it in my hands, before bringing my nose down to to smell it. Mmm so fresh. I lower the rose, just smiling at it. How had he'd known red roses are my favorite? Sneaky little bugger. I hear Harry laugh, before looking up at him, meeting his gaze. "What's so funny?" I ask cheekily. "Nothing's funny Lou.. You're just so damn adorable. I love it.." Harry pauses. "I love you.." He barely whispers. "I love you too Hazza. Forever and always. And thank you oh so much for this" I eye the rose. "Its beautiful". "Forever and always" Harry adorably agrees. "And you're welcome" He continues, kissing me. "Anything for my BooBear." I smile touching my finger tips to his soft cheek. "Your BooBear.. And no body elses" I wink at him, standing on my tippy toes to reach my lips to his gorgeous delicate ones.

Harry still has not said a word, as we two are riding in the car, Harry obviously the one driving. "But Harrrrry". I whine at him. All he does is smirk at me. I reach my finger out poking his dimple that shows every time he smiles. Smiles at me. I've noticed that Harry only looks at me a certain way and nobody else. I see the way his dimples show as he smiles wide, the way his eyes glisten when he looks at me, the way he laughs in awkward situations, though really I don't think its possible to be an awkward moment between us. I wonder if Harry notices how much I pay attention; all of the details I notice. I wonder if he knows that I know he'd never look into anyone's eyes the way he looks into mine..

I really just would like to know where the heck Harry is taking us.. It seems to take a while driving to get there, not that I mind. Any time spent with harry is wonderful. By the time the car stops its that odd lighting outside where its dark, not too too dark, but too dark for me to make out where we were. It did not seem familiar to me at least. We get out of the car and Harry seems to be right at my side before I even knew it. "Don't look Lou okay? Cover your eyes" of course Harry knew me to well and already came prepared I see him holding a dark blue bandana before it is being put over my eyes and tied around my head. "Harry.." I begin "its dark" I say in an intimidated voice. "I know Babe, I'm right here, it'll only be a minute okay?" I nod as harry slips his hand into mine, instantly feeling better with his contact. "Just walk with me, don't worry I won't let you fall. I'd never let you fall. Do you trust me?" he asks. "Of course" I respond back to him. "Good" Harry chuckles. Where the heck are we ? I just want to know already. I've waited long enough. "Almost there" Harry says to me reassuringly his hand still laced through mine. I feel Harry stop as I panic a little. "Harry why did we stop?" I question. "We're here Lou, you can take off the blindfold now" As I take the blindfold off I am completely and 100% shocked at the sight in front of me. The sight all around me. I am stood now looking out to a huge magnificent open lake, the big round moon shining bright in the clear night sky, the stars surrounding it. The light from the moon reflects off the calm blue water, lighting up the beautiful area that surrounds the 2 of us. I look down to to see a red picnic blanket spread out on the fresh green grass, candles completely sourrounding it. Turning around to face Harry I see a cute pathway bridge (obviously where we previously came from) also lit with candles. I turn back around facing the absolutely astonishing sight of the lake, down at the blanket, then back over to the pathway. I'm literally gobsmacked; truly speechless. I must have had my mouth gaping open because I now feel harry's hand gently sweep over my chin, pushing my mouth closed. I turn to Harry not being able to say a single word. Not one. I stare at him, not being able to look away, my brain feeling fuzzy. "Harry..I -this- i-" I stutter, words not coming out right. I move my hand to my cheek wiping away what apparently seemed to be tears. I was crying. Real shocker there.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis POV

My date with Harry couldn't have gone any better. It literally was amazing.

After observing the mesmerizing sight that surrounded us, we sat down on the picnic blanket. Harry brought out an adorable basket packed with tacos. They weren't any ordinary tacos though, they were Harry's home made tacos, the best kind possible.  
Iwas stuffed to no other other when we finished the delicious dish, when Harry said he would be right back. When harry came back he had yet another basket, a smaller version this time. He sat back down, situating him self beside me on the blanket, entwining our legs together. "There's more !?" I ask, my eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Harry just looks at me, giggling looking into my eyes.

I see Harry reach into the basket, pulling out one of my favorite things in the world; chocolate covered strawberry's. "Hazza!" I screech latching my arms around his warm cozy torso. "You remembered" I say smiling into his chest. I feel Harry kiss my head, bringing his lips to my ear. "Of course I remembered Boo." I look up to him just staring into his beautiful green eyes, not being able to look away. I rest my head against his own, my hand on his chest. I kiss his forehead, then move on, placing little kisses down his nose until I reach his beautiful pink plump lips. Harry deepens the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth, my hands finding their way to his gorgeous locks. Gently as ever I slowly push Harry back, his back now against the blanket, with me over top of him. Our lips have not yet detached from each others.

We lay there entwined in each other for what seems like forever. "Lou?" Harry whispers catching me off guard from where I am looking off into the distance up at the beautiful night sky, scattered with the twinkling stars. "hmm yeah?" I ask turning back to look at him. Harry looked awfully nervous, as I feel myself begin to panic. Whats going on..? "Hazza.." I say lightly. "What is it?" I ask, a crease forming on my forehead. Harry doesn't speak, which worries me even more. " Is everything okay? Is something wrong.. what is it...?" I ask, my breathing rapid, my heart pounding in my chest. Everything tonight has been so perfect, what's about to happen? "Lou.." Harry chuckles. "Everything is fine.. you can stop panicking." He laughs bringing his hand to underneath my chin. I sigh letting out a breathe of relief, a breath I seemed to be holding in for quite some time. "I wasn't panicking" I lie, trying to sound tough. He laughs at me again just looking at me. "What!?" I ask "LouLou...I know you..like better than anyone.. do you really think I didn't see that you were panicking.. I could just hear it in your voice" He explains calmly, with a gentle smirk on his soft lips. "Fiiineee" I say sighing, hiding my face in my palms, my face turning red and hot. "Awe Lou, you're adorable.. like literally." Harry brings his hands to mine, pulling them away from my face and entwining his long fingers with mine. "Don't do that.. I don't like not seeing your face, your beautiful eyes.. your soft skin.." Harry is literally too sexually attractive for me to handle right now.. or any other day for that matter. I chuckle bringing my thumb to his cheek, stoking it in a circular motion, placing my lips to his. I scoot closer, taking his hand and playing with the tips of his fingers lightly dragging my fingers over the back of his hand, up his arm and back down tracing over his veins. "Harry?" I ask quietly. "Yeah Lou?" "What.. uhm.. what were you going to say before..?" I say slowly looking up to him meeting his gaze.

Harry pauses.. looking at me then to the ground, back up to my face. "I uh...I just.." "Harry..it's okay.. you can say it.." He still doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Please..?" I ask barely a whisper. Harry sighs heavy placing his hand in mine. "Okay" He says, breathe shaky.

"So.. of course we are here right now because I love you and I wanted our first official date to be special.." He pauses. "Which it is babe.. it really is" I say looking deep into his eyes. "So uhm.. anyways, there was also another reason." He is quiet for a moment before I slightly nudge his arm. "Go on Hazza" I smile sincerely. "Okay so uhm.. when things first started happening between us and we actual became friends.. I had already known I liked you.. I don't even know if 'like' is the appropriate word.. I was like completely mesmerized by you.. I still am" he says cutely. " So for quite some time I have been hiding something from you.. It's something I've been working on for.. for what seems like forever and..I..I wanted to save it for sometime special. Don't get me wrong any time with you is.. special; incredibly special..but the time just never seemed right. And there seemed like no better time then to do it then.. now."

I stare at Harry still not quite cluing in to what he is trying to tell me.

"This whole time I have been coming up with something.. something special just for you.. and I want to share it with you"

I feel my heart begin to race once again before Harry takes my hand and begins humming an unfamiliar tune.

 

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

 

I look down to my lap feeling the warm tears

 

I look over to Harry to see that he too is crying. I scoot closer wrapping myself around him, never wanting to let go. The two of us sit there cuddled up in each other not saying anything, just letting our tears fall. It was such a strong beautiful moment. It really was.I look at Harry bringing my hand to his face wiping away a tear on his cheek. "Harry.. You wrote that.. For me? Just for me..? I don't - I can't- I just don't even know what to say to you.." My tears are still falling as I try to come up with something to say to to him. The song was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Nothing can compare to it. Nothing at all. I am so completely and utterly shocked no words can even register in my brain. Harry is quiet before he looks at me taking my hands in each of his. "The only thing you have to say is that you love me Lou.." That just starts me up again as the tears form in my eyes again. "Oh Harry" I cry "I - I love you so much. I love you. " I sob, the tears now pouring down my face.Harry takes my face between his large palms. "Lou.. You are the light of my life, my everything. You're the reason I breathe, you're the sun to my moon the planet to my galaxy. You're the reason I smile you and only you."With that Harry wraps me in his arms his tight embrace supports my entire body. I lay there with my face burried in his chest, craddled in his arms. "I love you Harry. I love you so damn much" "I love you Louis. There will never be a day where I stop loving you." I kiss his delicate lips, breathing in his wonderful scent. "You're the only one for me Harry, I don't want anyone else. Just you. Forever" "You can have me forever.." He whispers in my ear. "You promise?" I ask him. "I promise.".  
We lay there with each other staring up into the now black night sky, looking up at the beautiful stars.

We pull up to my house at almost 1 in the morning. Harry shuts off the engine, the quiet taking over. "Harry?' I ask quietly. "Please stay with me" of course Lou" Harry smiles back.

We get out of the car and as quietly as we can make our way to my bedroom. We get ready for bed striping off our clothes only being in our boxers. We lay there in the dark, hearing only the light sounds of our breathing. " I love you Harry" I say. "I love you too Louis" he says back instantly. Harry begins singing my song to me his beautiful voice replacing the silence. His fingers combing through my hair. "Hey Harry?" "Yeah Lou?" He responds. "I love you". I say again. "I love you too. I honestly do. So much" he replies. I feel sleep begin to take over me as I speak up one last time, wrapped in Harry's arms. "Harry?" I ask him again. "Hm?" He aks voice sounding sleepy. "Please promise you'll never leave me.." I can feel Harry beside me, his slow quiet breathing. "Louis..I promise to never leave you. I promise to love you till the day I die" he speaks calm and gently. "Forever?" I ask.

"Forever."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry POV

I couldn't believe how quickly time was passing, it is literally unbelievable. Louis and I have been together nearly 2 months now, and an even scarier thought? Graduation was just over a month away...1 month. That's it.

1 month before we leave this place. 1 month until we have to go to the real world.]

It was Saturday afternoon when I decided to go downtown to look for my mothers birthday gift. I hadn't bothered asking Lou to come with me because I knew how hard he would be studying for a major exam he has coming up. I felt bad, I really did. I had wanted him to come along with me and I also knew how badly he wanted to join me but he was absolutely swamped with homework.

TO: BooBear  
Hi Boo, I'll talk to you later today.  
I'm sorry that you're stuck studying.   
I love you. xx

I slip my phone into the back pocket of my jeans making my way to my car.

~

I'm downtown looking through all the neat shops and such when I hear my name being called. What the heck? I think as I am looking around for the voice that is calling out my name. "Harry! Over here!" The voice says cheerfully. "Alex ?" I ask surprised. "Is it really you?!" 

Alex is an old friend I have known for years, he was actually my first real friend ever. In about 6th grade he and his family had moved away; it was quite a difficult time for me from what I remember.

I was so shocked seeing him back here; of all places.

"Hey buddy!" I say smiling pulling him into a tight warm hug. We hug maybe a bit long. I'm at a loss for words, just staring at him. "Is it really you? I haven't seen you in..so long mate." I say poking at his cheek to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Of course it's me" He chuckles lightly.

He now seems to have grown over the years, towering over me by at least a foot. His dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes, just as I remembered it. He looks different yet so much the same of how I remember him, his bright blue eyes peering down at me.

We catch up with each other making up all of the missed time going into the little shops and searching for the perfect gift.

At about quarter to one I feel my stomach begin to grumble, knowing I should've ate before I left.  
"Hey man" I ask Alex "You hungry? Wanna grab a bite to eat?" "Sure sure !" He exclaims. "I could really use some food in my belly" He laughs.

~

Louis POV

I sit in my room nervously shaking my foot up and down. I run my fingers through my hair making it stick up in all directions. I let out a shaky breath taking a break from my studying, opening my phone, I see a message from Harry. I also see it was sent about 2 hours ago. I was so caught up in my studying that I didn't even hear my phone go off. I reply to Harry's message, wishing I could've gone with him, if only I didn't have loads of work to do.

 

TO: Hazza  
Hi babe, sorry I missed ya, been real busy studying.  
I wish I could've come with you :( how's the shopping going?  
find anything yet? I miss you and love you. x

I head downstairs to take a break, looking for something to eat.

When I go back upstairs 20 or so minutes later I open up my messages on my phone seeing I haven't gotten anything. Hmm..weird. Its not like Harry to not respond. I guess he's just busy shopping.

I decide I'm not ready to get back to the studying just yet so I head down the hall to cool down with a nice shower, feeling more refreshed may help me with actually wanting to study, but really.. who really wants to study? Not me that's for sure.

~ about an hour or so later~

I'm quite upset to see that Harry still has not responded which really isn't like him to do. I begin to wonder and worry yet I don't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend type. Do I? Harry knows I often worry over little details such as this, it just so strange of him not to reply back to me.

TO: Hazza  
Hi babe hows it goin? Haven't heard from you, just wondering how you are. x

 

~Half hour later: No reply~

I find myself pacing up and down in my room. Should I be worrying about Harry? I get so worked up over such little things, but I just get nervous y'know? He is my boyfriend and all and I haven't heard from him in hours..something could've gone wrong..he could be hurt..

 

Harry POV

Me and Alex are laughing having a great time when I feel a buzz in my pocket.

I take out my cell seeing I have 3 missed calls and what seems like a dozen or more unread messages.

 

FROM: Boobear  
Hi babe hows it goin? Haven't heard from you, just wondering how you are. x

FROM: BooBear  
Babe ? You alright?. x

FROM: BooBear  
I don't mean to sound annoying or anything..I'm just worrying haven't heard from you in hours.x

FROM: BooBear  
babe...you're starting to scare me now..

FROM: BooBear  
answer me.. :(

FROM: BooBear  
are you alright? is something wrong?

 

Oh shit. How can I be so stupid? How have I forgot to even let Lou know what's going on..?

I check my phone seeing it's practically 9:00Pm

Oh no ...I've really messed up.

"Look man it's been really great. I've had a fantastic time. I'm gonna give you my number okay? You can call me up whenever I just didn't realize how late it was...I uhm...I've really gotta go" I say quickly jotting down my number on a nearby napkin.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" I hear Alex question. Before I have time to even respond I am jogging out the door and down the street to where my car is parked. I've really fucked up haven't I?

I pull up to Louis' at just about 9:30. I make my way to the front steps not bothering to knock as I step in through the door frame slipping off my shoes, putting them next right next to Louis TOMS before quietly making my way up the stairs. The house is quiet,and I can hear faint murmurs from a t.v near by probably the one in the family room. I slowly creek open Louis' door peering into his dark room. I can just make out a curled up figure on the bed, alongside papers and books practically all around the room. Poor Lou..I can be such an idiot sometimes...he must hate me for being a terrible boyfriend.. Oh who am I kidding? Louis could never hate anyone..he's too sweet and caring.

I cross the room, my feet padding over the carpet as I approach his bed. I can hear Louis' faint breathes as he inhales and exhales in his sleep. Poor boy..he just must be exhausted; and on top of it all I left him stressing and panicking over me.. *Sigh*

I unbuckle my pants, sliding them off my long slender legs, and drop them to the floor, then taking my shirt off after. I slide back the covers, careful to not wake my Boo and climb into bed beside him. Louis doesn't wake up but instantly he responds to me inching himself closer to me, nuzzling into my neck, as I wrap my arms around his small fragile torso, brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing his temple. I sigh, relaxing, letting sleep take over. Just as I'm falling asleep I think I hear Louis mumble a 'Never leave me' I open my eyes to look over to him seeing he is still sound asleep. Could he be anymore adorable? I lean down pressing a kiss to his soft feathery hair nuzzling closer, I bring Louis even closer lacing my hands with his delicate ones. "Never" I whisper, pressing one last kiss to his temple, before I feel the sleep taking over me.


	25. Chapter 25

[Louis POV]

I wake up cold and alone, in my big bed. My room is still dark, with the heavy black curtains still drawn shut. Harry was here last night was he not? I couldn't of possibly imagined it right? No. I know I didn't. He was here with me and I fell asleep in his warm arms; but that doesn't explain where he is now.

Waking up to Harry is possibly the best thing in the world, well besides kissing Harry and hugging Harry and making love with Harry..okay well..basically anything to do with Harry is the best thing in the world, and yeah wow. My life really does revolve around him doesn't it? I never really realized how much my world revolves around him until now. Until I am waking up alone and realizing how much he really does effect me.

From this moment on I can tell my day is not going to be as good as I planned for it to be. With an empty house, and an empty bed, and no Harry. I look to the clock to see it's only 9:20am. Where would he of gone so early? It's not like him to get up and go; especially without saying anything to me about it.

I slowly stretch making my way to the top of the stairs before letting out a yawn and rubbing my tired eyes. I carefully make my way down the stairs not in any rush and to my surprise find my mom in the kitchen. So it's not an empty house after all.

"Oh hi baby" She says smoothly. "I didn't know you were awake" She says looking at me with her wide eyes aware. "Where is Harry?" She asks me. If I had the answer to her question I would let her know. "I didn't even know you were here" I say slummly. Ignoring her question about Harry. "I wont be for long, I've gotta run out" She says with her back to me. I'm quiet behind her not saying anything. "Awe Hun, what's a matter? and don't say nothing because that would be a lie. Is Harry not up yet, is that what's bothering you?"   
Why does she always assume it has to do with Harry..  
But I guess it kind of does..

"No actually." I say somewhat standoffish. "He isn't even flipping here!" This whole situation with Harry is starting to put me into somewhat of a cold mood. "Now now..don't have to be snarky Mr." I sigh heavily not wanting to deal with this, or anything for that matter. I turn my heal to leave, before she speaks up again. "So where is he then?" She questions. I am hesitate for a moment, before answering her. " If I had the answer to your question I would gladly tell you but I don't." My mother doesn't bother asking anymore, assuming she got the hint. I turn the corner letting out anther sigh before opening the door to step outside. I need to clear my head.

 

The day passes agonizingly slow without any word at all from Harry. This situation somewhat pisses me off a bit, considering we haven't spoke all day and it is now roughly 5:00pm. Something just doesn't seem right. Was Harry mad? Had I done something and not realized? Things seem a bit..off lately. With the incident yesterday, and now again today..I just don't know what to think.

I decide to pick up my phone and call up Harry. If he doesn't answer then I wont even bother with it. He can speak to me when he wants. If he wants; that is.

I call him up waiting and waiting hearing the repetitive ring of the phone, and surprise surprise..No answer. I shake it off like it's nothing but to be honest, it's bothering me. Not just a little but a lot.

I walk into the kitchen with a forced smile on my face trying to show my mum I'm in a better mood, or at least trying to be in a better mood from this morning. "Hi Honey, you alright?" She asks hesitantly. "Oh yeah" I 'smile' "I'm quite alright" I lie. "Don't worry." I smile hugging her small waist. "Could I help out with dinner?" Maybe this way it will take some things off my mind...and hey, I get to even make up some lost time with my mum. "Sure sure! that would be lovely. Thank you!" She coos happily. "No problem" I reply back.

In the kitchen I help my mum peel potatoes and carrots, wash up the dishes, set the dinner table and even help prep the lasagna. It's about 6:30 when dinner is set on the table. Yet still nothing from Harry..*Sigh* What's going on?...

The dinner with my mum went lovely, and the meal was quite delicious if I do say so myself. After dinner we played a few good rounds of scrabble (Her winning twice, and me once) and we slowly migrated into the living room to watch some crap t.v.

At around quarter to 10 my mum switches off the t.v announcing she's going to 'get some shut eye'. I tell her I'm not far off. I stand up from the warm spot on the couch hugging my mum goodnight. "Goodnight Love. I hope you have a good sleep." She says sweetly into my ear. "I will, and you too" I reply back to her.

"Still no word from..?" She asks looking up at me. It hurts a bit, knowing him and I have not even spoken one word all day long. "No still no word.." I mumble quietly.

"Hmm.." She says, unsure of what else to say in this situation. "You gonna be alright babe?" Hey eyes connecting with mine. "Yeah mum..I'll be okay.." 

I head up stairs collapsing into my cold empty bed, just as I did this morning, feeling the warmth of the wet tears begin to stream down my face.

Never would I known it hurts this bad sleeping alone without the love of your life not by your side, to protect you and cuddle you throughout the night.


	26. Chapter 26

LOUIS POV

 

"Louis..." I stir in my sleep turning on my side ignoring the sounds that I am possibly hearing. I feel my eyes closing once again feeling my eye lids fluttering closed when I hear it again. "Lou..." I hear a light tap on my bedroom door, not bothering to get up and answer because I know who will appear on the other side if I do. "Louis..please.." His voice is low and husky, sexy as usual but I don't let myself give in. This is Harry's doing not mine.

I didn't cause this; he did.

"Louis..look I know you're mad..and yes I know I have some explaining to do.." I hear him pause for a moment fiddling with the handle; realizing it's locked, before continuing Harry sighs "But I can't possibly explain when I can't look at you...and see those beautiful eyes of yours." Just by listening I can tell he has that goofy smirk on his face but no, I won't give in. I will NOT. I am not happy with him and that's something he needs to understand. Yes, sure I may be over reacting, or dramatic but I don't care. He deserves it.

"Go away." I mumble half into the pillow, eyes closed, wrapped around myself in my blankets. "I'm not leaving Louis.." *Short Pause* "Look..can you stop being SO ignorant for just a minute !? .." Oh wow. Ouch. That hurt. I don't know if he could have possibly heard my heart stop through the door, or if he just knows me that well because Harry speaks up again. "Shit..Lou...Louis no. You know I didn't mean that. Fuck..." He mumbles. He sounds stressed, maybe a bit tired.

By hearing his voice I know he is in the mood where he is a side of grumpy and gets mad easily yet at the same time will collapse in your arms and cuddle until he can't cuddle you anymore. Harry's funny like that. He can be intimidating on minute, yet lovable,cheeky, and sweet all at the same time. He really is something.

I cut off my thoughts, stuffing a pillow over my head as I groan grumpily.

"Louis really...I didn't mean that." "Go away." I say again more sternly this time around.

Harry heaves a heavy sigh through the door. I can just picture his shoulders dropping, his body slumping; but If I know Harry as well as I think I do, I know he is not the type to give up that easily. He fights for what he wants.

Just like he fought for me.

"Louis please?" Harry pleads through the wood of the door. "I'll sit here all day...all night if I have to...I'm not leaving..."

"Well you're not coming in." I say harshly, just loud enough for him to hear on the other side. "Fair enough I guess.. Well I'll uhm..I'll be out here if you need me or..y'know..if you decide to let me in."

It goes quiet as I lightly laugh into my pillow, making sure Harry doesn't hear.

Oh I just love playing hard to get, absolutely love it.

I fall back asleep for a while waking up at about 2:00pm stretching in my bed. I hear Harry shuffle outside the door, and I wonder if he has been awake the whole time or if he had dozed off at all. Obviously he had heard me move inside my room. I sit quietly waiting for Harry to say something...but he doesn't end up saying anything at all. I've never been able to 'stay mad' at someone for this long. I always end up giving in, but not this time. Not until he learns I'm not joking. Harry seems to think I'm this quiet tiny thing who wont do anything...but he's wrong and he'll learn soon enough. I can be the dominant one in some situations too...

I stay in my room the entire day playing on my phone and laptop, going through my pictures, tidying up my room; distracting myself. It's about 8:00pm and I haven't heard any movement outside my door for quite some time. I begin to wonder if Harry is still outside or if he has given up and wondered back to his home.

In a way I feel bad, in a way I don't. When you're in a relationship, you are supposed to be committed and understanding, you're supposed to let your partner know where you are, what's going on. Normally Harry is good with those sorts of things. Don't get me wrong; Harry is a good boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend, the best one I could ever wish for.

I walk over to my desk and pick up my phone, contemplating on whether I should message him or not. Sure I could make it simple and walk out there and talk to him, but I'm not a simple person, I like a bit of a challenge some days.

TO: Hazza  
You still outside or...?

I send it feeling my stomach flip and flop about, hearing his phone receive the message through the thin door.

Not two minutes later my phone goes off buzzing in my lap. I smile to myself before opening it up.

 

FROM: Hazza  
of course I am idiot.x 

 

Instantly I feel a smile tug on my lips. He's adorable. Even when he tries to be a grump grump he fails to do so, ending up being the cute little shit that he is.

Before I can reply my phone buzzes again, the screen lighting up my now dark room

 

FROM: Hazza   
i said i wasnt leaving dint i?

 

My smile grows even wider on my face, my neck feeling hot with heat. I decide to let this lead on just a bit longer, torturing Harry even farther.

I stay in my room quietly keeping myself occupied as time passes awfully slow, now torturing myself.

12:30am rolls around and I literally can't take it anymore. Can't handle the fact that I'm keeping Harry outside my door..and the fact that he stayed THE ENTIRE DAY just for me...on the hard cold floor.

I'm making myself go literally insane..like C-R-A-Z-Y.

I slide of my bed, my socked feet feeling the floor beneath them. I look at the clock seeing it read 12:47am I sigh heavily and make my way to the door in the dark. I half expect Harry to not be there when I open it, and then realize how stupid I sound because Of Course he's there; he's Harry for Christ sakes. Harry fucking Styles.

I slowly creek open the door and see Harry, all of his long limbs curled around him so he lies in a ball against the cool floor. Somehow he looks impossibly small down there, head nuzzled into his neck. His position defiantly doesn't look promising. Depending how long he's been here in this position, he'll soon start to get a nasty kink in his neck...If he hasn't already.

I smile softly to myself before kneeling down beside him brushing my fingers through his soft yet messy tampered with hair. He looks so beautiful, so vulnerable as he lies there looking so small, similar to a child.

I continually brush my fingers through his hair, staring at him, taking in all of his true beauty. I know Harry is beautiful but how does someone manage to pull off looking this beautiful and peaceful in their sleep? I don't really know, all I know is that Harry pulls it off quite perfectly actually.

I lean in pressing a light feathery kiss to his temple, not wanting to startle him. Harry stirs a bit beneath me, mumbling nonsense words in his sleep. I quietly chuckle to myself before playing lightly with his fingers, touching the pads of my fingers with his own.

"Harry baby..." He stirs again, not fully awake. "Harry you gotta get up..you can't sleep here." He doesn't open his eyes but I can hear the fear in his words as he speak. "Lou.." He croaks, voice full of sleep. "please don't kick me out..don't make me leave." It comes out as a grumble, voice sloppy, some words slurred as he is not fully awake.

I chuckle because how adorable is he?

"Babe I'm not kicking you out...but you can't sleep here." Harry moves slightly, wincing and grabbing his neck. "Owch" He winces again. "See that's exactly why" I say running my fingers up and down his arm.

"C'mon Babe. Let me help you up." He makes some weird gurgle of a noise before he is slowly making his way and getting up. I snake my arm around his warm waist, keeping it there for support and Harry clutches on to my shoulder. I close the door as Harry slugishly makes his way over to my bed, popping the button on his jeans and crawling under the covers.

I do the same as I nuzzle in beside him sighing, taking in his beautiful warm scent. Harry turns to me, his eyes squinty, almost lulling closed again. "Lou.." He pauses. "Lou just let me expl-" an 'oomph' sounds slips out of my mouth as I push lightly on his face making him stop his banter. "no Lou..really" I do it again to make it clear I don't want to hear it right now. It's quiet for a moment until he speaks up again. "does this mean I'm off the hook?" He questions cheekily, nudging his nose into the side of my face. 

I suddenly giggle, looking at him into his gorgeous eyes. "I wouldn't take it that far Bub" I say cheekily. I know Harry understands I'm joking because of the glint I catch in his eyes.

"You're defiantly not off the hook Mr." I laugh kissing the side of his head. "Darn" He barely whispers. I laugh again before wrapping my arms around his long lean torso. "We'll discuss these matters in the morning..right now all I want is to be with you..with you in my arms.

The room is silent, I assume Harry is asleep or at least almost when I close my eyes. I'm just on the verge of falling into a deep sleep before a low husky voice speaks up, just as I feel his plush lips at my ear. By this time I am by far too taken over by the sleep that's about to come, but I know much Harry means the words he speaks into my ear.

"I love you Louis..Forever and Always..you're mine."


	27. Chapter 27

HARRY POV

 

Waking up not in your own bed really should be a strange feeling..but when you're waking up next to Louis...that is something totally different. I smile looking at him..just thinking. Today I really do need to do some explaining to Louis..he doesn't deserve not having an explanation for my recent behavior. I really was an ass...I snuggle back down into him letting my eyelids flutter closed again.

LOUIS POV

I sit up quietly, slowly slipping out of my bed. I smile softly at Harry's sleeping figure, questioning how I became so lucky to have someone as special as him; But today..today was my turn to let him know how it felt..a little revenge never hurt anyone right? I cheekily turn my phone off before slipping it into my back pocket of my jeans, while I quietly open my bedroom door ever so carefully, to not wake Harry up.

"Hey mum?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. "Yes dear? Good morning honey." She smiles at me.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going out today..and uhm Harry..he's still up stairs"

"Oh?" She questions trying to get more information out of me than what I was telling her. "And uhm.." She continues. "He's not?.. Harry's not going with you?" She questions. I laugh to myself clearly seeing the confused look on her face.

"Yeah..uhm about that.." I smirk, looking up at her. "Ahh..mhhm I see..this is like revenge of some sort for the crud he pulled with you yesterday is it?" Damn she knows me well.

"Something like that I guess." I blush, feeling hot. "So uhm yeah..I don't know I'm just going to be out and about today..maybe catch up with some old friends..oh and mum?" I ask turning back to look at her. "Yes?" She asks back to me.

"I uh..I have my phone off as well..so you know.. if you're around when Harry wakes up..maybe just let him know that you're not too sure where I went..play along a little I guess? Is basically what I'm asking of you."

She's quiet for a moment before she speaks up again. "Of course dear..but just don't let this go on for too long okay? I've done enough lately dealing with worrisome boys and their frantic worries about not being able to "find their boyfriends".. she laughs at me.

"Of course mum..and thank you by the way." I smile hugging her. "Anything for my baby."

 

Throughout the day I catch up with quite a few of my friends that I haven't seen in while, including Niall.

Of course they all question 'Where's Harry' 'Why isn't Harry with you?' 'Is everything okay?' So naturally..I have to let them know what's up and what my plan is. I'm glad that I have such caring friends..these are friends I know I will have forever..I couldn't thank them anymore.

It's nice to catch up with people who you haven't seen in a while..I never realized until now how much I have missed them until now.

Throughout the day Niall and I catch up with the things we have missed..got some lunch..hung around down in the shops and even caught some ice cream.

At about quarter to seven me and Niall are heading into the cinema to catch a new film we have both been wanting to see for quite some time. We get seated in the theatre with our snacks and drinks, getting comfortable. We're a bit early so all that's on the screen right now are the boring previews for new movies 'coming soon'.

I turn my phone on checking to see if I had had any missed calls from my mum throughout the day. It turns out I don't have any calls from her but something I do have is 27 missed calls. From who do you ask? Yes of course. Harry.

Awe he cares so much..At this point I start to feel somewhat guilty debating on whether to call him back or not..Just as I decide that I am going to, the movie begins to play and the lights shut off.. well..so much for that. I sigh turning my phone back off and putting it down beside me on the arm rest.

Well..the only thing I can say is that I hope now he knows how I felt..except now I'm feeling rather guilty. The only thing I can do is call him as soon as the film is over..I don't want to ruin the time I'm spending with Niall.

~

 

"Shhhh..." "Be quiet..." "Can you keep it down?" is all I hear when we are about half way through the movie. "What the heck is all the fuss about?" I whisper to Niall who is seated beside me with his hand jammed into the bag of his popcorn. I can't help but laugh as he responds with a muffled "mhph not sure." as a piece of his popcorn falls out of his mouth and falls to the floor. I lift my hand to cover the giggles that are now coming from my mouth. Niall is so adorable. I forget about the noise behind us focusing my attention back to the screen.

"Louis..?" I hear. I turn to Niall who is fully content still watching the film playing on the screen.

Am I imagining things now? I could have sworn half a second ago I had heard my name and -

"Lou?...Louis are you in here?" There it is again.

I turn my body around to see a tall lanky brown haired goof with limbs to long for his body and large green eyes wider than saucers and instantly I know. I know it's my beautiful goof of a boyfriend.

"Harry?" I ask just above a whisper.

"Lou! there you are!" He says with surprise to his voice.

"SHH!" Is what I hear next before I remember where we are and that we are in a theatre that has a movie currently taking place as we speak.

I apologize quietly to the people around us before turning to Niall whispering a quick "Be right back" I don't get a response from Niall who is currently still staring straight up at the screen. I let out a slight giggle before quickly and quietly getting up grabbing Harry's hand and dragging us out of the theatre room.

"Harry.." I say once we are out of the theatre standing near a close wall. "How did you..?" I question looking up at him cutting myself off as I tilt my chin to look up at him.

He has still not let go of my hand as his eyes are blown wide and full of shock and -

"Harry..are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Louis..I just..I didn't and I ..-" Harry's stammering over his words as there are light tears sprinkled on his soft cheeks.

"Shh baby..it's okay..I'm here. I'm right here..I got you." I whisper brushing his hair out of his eyes and placing light kisses to his warm rosy red cheeks.

Harry practically crumbles into my arms and luckily there was a bench near by for me to take both of our weight down onto. Harry has his arms firmly wrapped around my waist with his hot face pressed into my neck letting out little sobs.

By this point I'm sure people have seen but really I could care less of what they think.

"Shh.." I coo again into his ear as I rub light circles into his long lean torso.

I let Harry calm down taking big deep breathes before I think he's okay to speak.

"Babe.. do you mind telling me what's up?" I question, looking at him warily, though I think I may already know..I am the one that caused this after all.

"Lou..Louis I'm sorry..I just..I woke up today and you weren't there..you weren't beside me and I panicked..I asked your mum where you had gone and she hadn't a clue..so I called..you didn't answer which is unusual..even for you. I let it slide trying not to let myself panic..but when I hadn't head from you by 4:00 I began to stress..I began thinking the worst of things and..."

I cut him off before he got ahead of himself and got too worked up again.

"Harry..it's alright..take a breath. I'm here now..you're okay..look I'm right here" I tell him reassuringly bringing his hand up to touch my face.

He smiles at me unsure..before I nod at him to continue.

"So I began to think the worst of things..I didn't want to panic and I didn't want to be the 'Clingy Boyfriend' it was just so not like you to not contact me throughout the day. So the only thing I could do was keep calling you..I tried to think of the possibilities of where you could be..and I remembered how you mentioned the film..and in my head I pieced together that you hadn't seen Niall in a long time..the only thing I could think to do was come here and look for you..and well..here you are."

I'm quiet..quite honestly shocked at all of this. I take both of Harry's hands with mine entwining out fingers together before I leaned in gently pressing our lips together.

It's quiet for a moment before I feel the need it's now my turn to speak.

"Look Harry..this...all of this is my fault and I don't blame you..it was cruel of me really..I just thought you should know how it feels..considering what happened the other day..but throughout the day I began to feel guilty..like extremely guilty and I remembered that you didn't do it on purpose..you were simply spending time with an old mate.. and time got carried away..I know it wasn't on purpose..because I know you too well..and I know you care too much that you would never do something like that to hurt me ...not ever." 

I take a long deep breathe..making eye contact with Harry..he doesn't say anything..he just looks at me patiently knowing I have more to say.

"So I ..uhm thought you should know how it felt..but trust me when I say this..please do..that I really was feeling like complete crap..and right before the film I was about to call you..and then it started and I - I'm just so sorry Harry."

Nothing is said between us for quite a few minutes at least..but I knew this wasn't awkward silence. I knew he knew where I was coming from, and I knew he understood what I meant as well.

Harry let's out a shaky breath before he entwines out fingers and lightly kisses over my knuckles.

I let our eyes meet before taking in all of his beautiful features. I love this boy I really do.

"So..." Harry says cutely after a few moments. "Whatta ya say we catch the rest of this film...I know how badly you've been dying to see it."

I smirk up at him catching our lips together. Harry stands up, bringing me with him placing my feet on top of his shoes so we now see eye to eye.

"With you?" I smirk at him. "I'd absolutely love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
